Méli Mélo de Fictions
by The World of Coraliine
Summary: Vous retrouverez ici des textes que j'ai écrit pour des défi d'écriture pour la page Bibliothèque de fictions ( n'hésitez pas à allez voir ) ou pour d'autres projets. Il y aura plein d'univers différent tiré séries, films, livres, manga et même originaux.
1. Chapter 1

**|| Participation aux défis ||**

Auteur : The World of Coraliine  
Univers : Original  
Défi 46 : vous devrez placer les mots et expressions "pluie", "se réfugier", "il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans..."  
Les verbes peuvent être conjugés

\- - -

La porte venait de se fermer derrière Lenobia, le silence et la pénombre l'entoura doucement. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse depuis presque un an et demi alors pourquoi toutes ces pensées négatives envahissaient son esprit et essayaient de de détruire ce bonheur qu'elle avait enfin trouvé ? Elle souffla et enleva sa veste avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre, son téléphone. Son fiancé. Lenobia savait qu'elle devait répondre, l'écouter quand il allait essayer de la convaincre de ne pas envoyer valser leur relation et elle voulait, oh oui elle le voulait, lui dire à quel point elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais c'était trop dur de lutter et elle décida de l'ignorer. Lenobia avait juste envie d'éteindre son cerveau avant que ses larmes ne se remettent à couler.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, son odeur avait envahi les draps. Un sourire triste apparu sur son visage quand elle inspira doucement ce parfum de bonheur. Elle devait trouver une solution pour ne pas penser, même quelques heures. Elle se releva et aperçu le livre poser  
sur sa table de chevet. Quel meilleur moyen d'oublier tout ces problèmes en allant se réfugier dans une passionnante histoire de vampire et de corbeau ? Elle attrapa le livre et se dirigea vers la fenêtre puis s'installa sur le rebord et plongea dans le livre.

Une nouvelle sonnerie fit sursauter Lenobia, elle regarda le téléphone. De nombreux sms attendaient d'être lus et quelques appels manqués s'affichaient. Toujours de lui. Elle regarda par la vitre, la pluie inondait la ville et quelques gouttes glissaient sur la vitre. Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans cette image, comme si le ciel pleurait avec elle. Comme si les dieux savait à quel point son esprit était perturbé. Un éclair fendit la pièce puis un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre, son cœur se mit a battre, Lenobia tourna la tête vers la porte, s'attendant à voir son fiancé apparaître. Il savait à quel point elle avait peur des  
orages et elle aurait tout donner pour qu'il vienne la réconforter. Son cœur se serra, le téléphone, dans ses mains, sonna à nouveau. Elle le regarda, prit une inspiration et décida de répondre.

– Allô ? Dit elle un sanglot dans la voix.  
– Quoi que tu dises, jamais ça sera fini entre toi et moi ! Tu comprends ?  
– Je ...  
– Ne dis rien j'arrive ! Je t'aime !

Un battement de cœur se fit sentir, c'était comme si à ces mots il s'était réveillé. Malgré toute cette noirceur en elle, il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue puis un sourire apparu. Elle allait se battre pour lui, pour elle-même et pour eux car c'était une histoire d'amour qui méritait d'être vécue.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Coraline  
Univers : Original x Maison de la nuit  
Défi 32 : Alors qu'il est plongé dans une lecture diverse, votre personnage voit s'animer devant lui le héros du livre en question! Ce héros va convaincre votre personnage de changer quelque chose dans sa vie pour cette nouvelle année

" Il tira sur sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons et révélant sa peau nue. Puis il passa l'ongle de son pouce sur sa poitrine, ce qui fit apparaître une ligne écarlate.  
L'odeur de son sang me fis vaciller.  
-Bois, dit-il.  
Ce fut plus fort que moi. Je me penchai sur sa blessure, et son sang jaillit. Il était différent de celui de Heath - pas aussi chaud, pas aussi riche - mais il était plus puissant. Je me pressai contre son corp pour en avoir plus encore. "

Coraline en était déjà au tome 3 de cette saga de vampire, la maison de la nuit, et n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que son compagnon était rentré du travail.

\- Coraline ? Coraline ?

Elle releva les yeux du livre en grognant.

\- Tu as mangé ?  
\- Oui, il reste ta part dans le frigo.  
\- Tu as vomis ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et replongea dans sa lecture, au bout de quelques secondes elle entendit les pas de Jérémie s'éloigner d'elle et souffla de soulagement.

\- Hey Coraline ! Crois pas que tu vas t'échapper de cette discussion !

Coraline fronça les sourcils, avait-elle rêvé ? Une hallucination ? Alors qu'elle allait se replonger dans son livre, Zoey, jeune vampire venait d'apparaître devant elle.  
Coraline cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand Zoey la devança.

\- Oui c'est bien moi Zoey Redbird et oui je suis bien sortie du livre en entendant votre conversation. Je me devais de le faire. Tu met ta vie en danger ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
\- Parce que ça me fait du bien ...  
\- Te faire du bien ? Se faire vomir c'est pas se faire du bien, tu maltraites ton corps !  
\- Mais je le fait pas tout le temps et puis c'est juste pour me sentir bien ... Souffla t elle.  
\- Coraline, cela perturbe tes menstruations, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes dentaires, la malnutrition, des carences et j'en passe, le pire de tout reste la mort ...  
\- Je sais que c'est pas bien mais vomir me permet de me sentir bien dans mon corps.  
\- Coraline tu est belle et ton chéri te le répète sans cesse. Tu veux fonder une famille mais si tu continues tu auras des problèmes avec la grossesse, tu pourras peut être même ne pas tomber enceinte. Et tu va leur expliquer comment à tes enfants que leur maman se fait vomir mais que c'est pas bien ? Ou encore que Jérémie doit explique rà vos enfants que leur maman est morte à cause de cette maladie ?

Coraline baissa les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à monter, Zoey avait raison, elle devait arrêter, pour sa santé, pour Jérémie et pour le futur petit être qu'elle voulait porter en elle.

\- Tu à raison ... Mais comment faire ?  
\- Déjà faut que tu en parles autour de toi, ton médecin, un psy, tu est bien entourée par ta famille, Jérémie et tes amis. Je sais que ça va pas être facile suite aux traumatismes que tu à vécu mais tu va y arriver ! Si j'ai réussi à vaincre Nefereth tu peux y arriver !  
\- Quoi ? Mais tu ma spoilé là ! Tu as raison je vais prendre rendez vous chez le médecin.  
\- Ah mince désolée, dit elle en se grattant la tête, c'est une bonne résolution et je crois en toi. Tu va y arriver !

Sur ces derniers mots elle disparut. Coraline était troublée, avait elle rêvé ? C'était elle endormie ?

\- Ça va Coraline ? Je t'ai entendu parler toute seule ?  
\- Oui ... enfin je crois. Je viens d'avoir une étrange conversation avec mon livre.  
\- Je vois ... Euh je retourne à mon jeu alors, rigola t il.  
\- Jérémie je vais prendre rendez vous cher le médecin pour arrêter la boulimie.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas être plus fière de toi. Je t'aime.

Et sur ces mots il l'embrassa tendrement, scellant cette promesse pleine d'espoir pour le futur.


	3. Chapter 3

**|| Participation aux défis ||**

Auteur : The World of Coraliine  
Univers : Original  
Défi n1 : personnage ivre, en caleçon, avec un animal inhabituel

Note de l'auteur : Ce texte à été écrit comme celui du défi n46 est tirée de ma propre vie, à un moment où j'étais faible et fragile. L'écriture est pour moi un réel échappatoire et j'espère que vous allez aimez. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :p

Adelia était en train de danser dans le salon, une bouteille de vodka dans la main, quand Elio rentra.

– Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi t 'es nue ?

Elle s'arrêta de danser pour le regarder puis elle baissa les yeux vers son corps. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé mais bizarrement après trois ou quatre ... Ou peu être cinq shot elle ne l'avait plus trouvé si laid.

– Mais quoi ? Je suis pas nue héhéhé, rigola t elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le pointa du doigt, la bouteille encore en main.

– J'ai mis ton caleçon tu vois bien, t'es bête.  
– Adelia ... Pourquoi tu bois ? Et met un tee-shirt !  
– Pourquoi t 'es rabat joie ? Il me va bien nan ? Dit elle.

Sur ces mots elle se tortilla essayant d'être sexy mais malheureusement elle se pris les pied dans son tee-shirt  
et manqua de peu de tomber sur l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis deux ans maintenant, elle rigola, se  
pencha et prit son tee-shirt.  
– Si je met un tee-shirt je peux garder ton caleçon ?  
– Si tu veux mais met ce tee-shirt, tu me déconcentre, souffla le jeune homme.  
– Ah bon tu aime ce que tu vois ? Demanda t elle, un petit sourire en coin.

Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, elle sauta en l'air avec un son aigu. Elio remarqua ensuite qu'elle cherchait quelque chose puis ce dirigea vers un aquarium. Mais attend quoi ? Depuis quand ils avaient un aquarium ?

– Viens, viens voir !  
– Mais qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?

Il connaissait le caractère fou et impulsif de sa femme et d'un pas las il se dirigea vers elle. Il se figea sur place quand il aperçu pas un mais quatre petit poulpes qui nageaient dans l'aquarium.

– Alors elle c'est Marie, lui Gajeel, lui ...  
– Mais ...  
– Pikachu, lui ...  
– Bébé !

Adelia sursauta et laissa tomber sa bouteille en hoquetant. Elle regarda la bouteille puis se retourna vers Elio d'un air triste qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace qu'elle faisait quand elle voulait bouder.

– Mais quoiiiii ? Chouina t elle.  
– Où as tu trouvé ces poulpes ? Ils devraient être dans la mer !  
– Je les est volés dans un restaurant qui allait les manger !

Il fut attendri par sa femme et baissa les bras.  
– C'est très bien bébé je suis fière de toi de les avoir sauvés mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur et sanglota.  
– Parce que je voulais prouver au gens que je peux arriver à faire un truc bien sans me planter !  
– Mais bébé, s'étonna t il. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu arrives à faire plein de chose !  
– Comme quoi ? J'arrive pas trouver de travail, on arrive même pas trouver un appartement car personne ne veut d'une fille qui travaille pas et j'arrive même pas tomber enceinte tellement mon corps est brisé ! Sans parler que je suis une plaie avec toi, je te cause plein de problèmes ... Je suis bonne à rien.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il s'accroupit devant elle, lui prit le menton et leva son visage vers lui.  
– Ma puce, le test était négatif c'est ça ?

Il savait qu'elle devait faire un test le matin même, lui même était plein d'espoir de savoir qu'elle avait un petit être en elle, ça faisait déjà presque un ans qu'ils essayaient sans succès et qu'elle prenait énormément sur elle. Elle secoua la tête pendant que ses pleures redoublèrent. Il se leva, s'installa à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle bougea pour se positionner entre ses jambes et s'accrocha à son bras.

– Je sais que tu est triste, je le suis aussi mais rien n'est de ta faute mon panda, ce genre de choses prennent du temps. Et pour le reste tu est une personne merveilleuse qui contrairement à ce que tu crois me rempli de bonheur et d'amour. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde depuis que t'es rentré dans ma vie. Tu es la femme de ma vie, je veux faire ma vie avec toi, même si tu trouves pas de travail même si on doit vivre dans ce minuscule appartement.

Il senti qu'elle rigola et leva les yeux vers lui.

– Même quand je met mes pieds froid sur toi ? Ou quand je boude pour un rien ?  
– Même là je t'aime plus que tout. On va s'en sortir et on va y arriver, tant qu'on est la l'un pour  
l'autre.

Elle l'embrassa doucement.  
– Hum ...  
– Quoi ? Demanda t elle.  
– Le goût vodka et larmes n'est pas très sexy, rigola t il.

Elle fit semblant de s'offusquer, s'écarta de lui et prit le coussin, qu'elle avait fait tomber pendant sa danse  
endiablé avec la vodka quelques heures plus tôt, pour le frapper avec. S'ensuivit une bataille à coup de  
coussin et vêtements. Des fois l'alcool a du bon pour faire ressortir tout ce que les gens on sur le cœur.  
Adelia savait qu'avec Elio tout irait pour le mieux.


	4. Chapter 4

**|| Participation aux défis ||**

Auteur : The World of Coraliine  
Univers : Game of thrones  
Défi n49 : Placer la phrase "Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et... oh merde!"

Sansa venait d'arriver à Port Réal, des espoirs plein la tête. Depuis qu'on lui avait parlé du prince Geoffrey, elle avait idéalisé son mariage et sa vie à Port-Réal. Tout avait bien commencé jusqu'au moment où son père avait fouillé dans les secrets de la reine Cersei. Un soir, lors d'un dîner, suite à une  
dispute, Geoffrey avait demandé au Limier de la ramener. Elle n'avait jamais été seule avec lui et pour être honnête elle avait même un peu peur de lui. Restant silencieux, elle décida de faire la conversation et lorsqu'elle lui demanda son nom en utilisant le qualificatif de « Ser » Il se retourna vivement ce qui fit sursauter Sansa. Il s'approcha d'elle, un air menacant.

– Je ne suis pas chevalier ! Je ne suis pas comme mon frère. J'exècre les chevaliers.  
– Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous insulter.

Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Il se radoucit et posa sa main sur sa joue.

– N'aie pas peur petit oiseau, je ne vous ferais aucun mal.

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui tourna le dos avant de poursuivre.

– Je sais que mon visage n'est pas très agréable à regarder mais c'est la faute de mon frère.  
– Que s'est il passé ?

Il la regarda et lui raconta ce qu'il c'était passé ce jour là. Sansa se surprit à ne plus ressentir de la peur à ses côtés mais pour lui. Elle voulait encore parler avec lui mais malheureusement elle venait d'arriver devant ses quartiers.  
– Vous avez intérêt à garder cela pour vous sinon je viendrais vous trancher la gorge.

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. La vie reprenait son cours et les relations entre le prince, la reine et son père se déchirait puis un sombre jour, son père fût accusé de trahison et malgré ses supplications, Geoffrey, qui était devenu roi, lui coupa la tête. A ce moment là, le masque était tombé et elle découvrit que sous ses airs de charmant prince ce cachait un monstre. Par la suite Geoffrey s'était vanté devant elle, l'obligeant à regarder la tête de son père sur un pique.

– Lorsque que j'aurais gagné la guerre contre votre frère je vous ramènerais sa tête.  
– A moins que ce ne soi lui qui m'apporte la vôtre !  
– Qu'avez vous dit ? Demanda t il le regard furieux. Mère m'a dit de ne pas lever la main sur vous, Ser Meryn, occupez vous en.

Sansa recula sous le coup de la douleur. Geoffrey se retourna vers les têtes décapités et continua son monologue. Elle se surprit à imaginer pousser ce monstre du pont et alors qu'elle s'approcha doucement, le Limier compris son intention et couru vers elle. Il la colla contre lui en reculant. Sansa voulu se blottir complètement dans ses bras mais il s'écarta d'elle et demanda au roi s'il pouvait la raccompagner. Devant sa porte il sorti un mouchoir et se pencha vers elle avant d'essuyer doucement sa lèvre qui tremblait, Sansa n'avait pas remarquer qu'elle saignait suite au coup de Ser Meryn.

– Merci. Souffla t elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
– Faites attention avec lui, si vous manquez votre coups il vous tuera.

Elle frissonna face à cette vérité.

– Je ne supporterais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Avoua t il.

Mais avant qu'elle ne put dire quelque chose il s'éloignait déjà à toute enjambée. Elle se retrouva à nouveau seule. Depuis ce jours là, sa vie devint un enfer. Geoffrey ne passa pas une journée sans la rabaisser, il en vient même à demander à ses chevaliers de la battre ou pire. Seul point positif, l'annulation de leur fiançailles. Sansa dû se retenir de pas hurler de bonheur, elle devait garder un visage impassible.  
Une dizaine de jours s'écoula et Sansa commençait à respirer petit à petit. Geoffrey passait tout son temps avec la lady Margaery Tyrell, la nouvelle prétendante pour devenir reine. Malheureusement rien n'était officiel et ce jours là, Sansa dû jouer son rôle de prétendue fiancée du roi. Après avoir assisté aux adieux de Myrcella elle marcha au côté de Geoffrey dans les rues de Port Réal mais les paysans étaient révoltés. Les soldats avaient du mal à les retenir et Geoffrey reçu une bouse en plein visage avant que les paysans se jetèrent sur eux. Geoffrey accompagnée de sa garde royal abandonnèrent Sansa qui essayait d'échapper à la révolte. Elle emprunta les petites ruelles mais se perdit vite et se retrouva bloquer face à quatre hommes malintentionnés.  
Sansa commençait à trembler, ils l'attrapèrent par le bras mais elle réussit à en gifler un. Malheureusement elle n'était pas aussi forte que son assaillant qui la frappa en retour. Elle s'écroula en arrière et deux autres hommes en profitèrent pour la tirer vers eux. Elle commença à pleurer et essaya de se débattre pour leur échapper.

– Que crois tu faire ? Rigola un des hommes en empoignant sa jambes.

Cette dernière hurla et se débattit plus fort mais un des hommes la maintint au niveau de son dos.

– Tu t 'es déjà fait baiser putrelle ?

Sansa sentait que c'était la fin, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir qu'elle s'en sorte. Ils la retournèrent, lui bloquèrent les jambes, déchira son haut et remonta sa jupe. Un homme se plaça entre ses jambes et commença à descendre son pantalon. Au moment où il commença à s'approcher de plus en plus, il se fit  
agripper par un homme qui le souleva de terre et l'étripa, Sansa aperçu ses boyeaux tomber au sol.  
Pendant que les hommes se retournèrent pour attaquer l'assayant, elle recula vivement, ses cheveux collés sur son visage en pleurs l'empêchait de voir correctement celui qui l'avait sauver. Son sauveur envoya valdinguer plus loin un autre homme avant de planter son épée dans les deux derniers hommes qui le suppliait.

Sandor avait vue son petit oiseau s'éloigner quand les paysans avaient essayé d'attaquer le roi, qui n'en avait rien a faire de la belle Sansa. Il avait décider de la suivre, essayant de se frayer un passage à travers la cohue. Il avait vue les hommes la suivre et craignait le pire. Il était venu à temps et rien que d'imaginer ce qu'ils auraient pu faire à Sansa, il bouillonnait de rage. Il se tourna vers Sansa, qui tremblait de peur et se pencha vers elle.  
– Il n'y a plus rien à craindre, petit oiseau.

Sandor était venue la sauver, elle se précipita dans ses bras avant de fondre en larmes. Ce dernier resta immobile, ne sachant comment réagir, avant de passer sa mains dans son dos.  
– Tout va bien. Chuchota t il. Je suis là mais ils faut qu'on s'en aille avant que d'autres n'arrivent.

Il décida de la porter afin d'aller plus vite. Il passa ses mains sur ces cuisses et l'installa sur son épaule avant de retourner vers le château. Dehors la rébellion prenait des ampleurs démesuré, des corps gisaient au sol, des femmes se faisaient violer, des enfants pleuraient. Sansa ferma les yeux, essayant de se couper de ce monde, elle avait échapper à tout ça grâce aux dieux ! Elle réalisa que le Limier la maintenait sur son épaule et que ses mains frôlait presque ses fesses, étrangement elle ne ressentait aucune gêne bien au contraire, une douce chaleur l'envahi. Elle aurait pu rester pendant des heures dans ses bras, ou dans ce cas là sur son épaule.  
Elle senti Sandor s'arrêter et la poser au sol, elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçu Tyrion qui s'approchait d'elle avec ses dames de compagnies.  
– Êtes vous blessée ? Demanda t il.  
– Le petit oiseau saigne mais elle a éviter le pire. Remettez le dans sa cage. Dit il en s'éloignant.  
– Belle action, félicita Tyrion  
– Je ne fais que mon travail, répondit le Limier ne lâchant pas Sansa du regard.  
Il se retourna et s'apprêta à s'en aller.  
– Attendez, parvint elle a dire. Je ... Merci.

Il continua son chemin sans même se retourner. Sansa fut accompagnée à ses quartiers où elle pu prendre un bain chaud. Son corps si pâle et clair était couvert de bleus, elle passa ses doigts dessus retenant ses larmes. Les jours passaient et Sansa essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier cette journée. Mais son répit fut de courte durée car une bataille commençait à faire rage. Stannis essayait de conquérir Port Réal et allait attaquer à la Nera. Alors que la bataille faisait rage, Cersei ainsi que les dames de la cour s'étaient réfugiées dans le donjon rouge. Sansa décide de profiter de la cohut pour essayer de s'enfuir. Elle se rendit dans ses appartements, sortie un sac en toile et commença à ranger quelques affaires.  
– Vous partez ?

Sansa sursauta et se retourna. Elle aperçu le limier installer dans la pénombre d'un coin de sa chambre, ensanglanté. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.  
– Vous ... Vous êtes blessé ?  
– Non ... Enfin je crois pas.  
– Mais vous saignez ! S'exclama t elle.

Elle se releva et alla chercher de l'eau, quand elle se retourna, le limier était face à elle. Sansa lâcha la cruche.  
– Qui vous dis que c'est mon sang ?  
– Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?  
Il s'approcha encore d'elle.  
– Je suis venu voir si vous alliez bien.  
– Je ... Je vais bien.

Elle recula et se retrouva bloquée contre le mur. Sandor dégagea une mèche de cheveux du visage de son petit oiseau qui leva les yeux vers lui.

– Venez avec moi, fuyons.  
– Pourquoi ? Et le roi ? Vous êtes son limier. Et la bataille ?  
– Je m'en cogne de ce gamin prétentieux ! Qu'il aille se faire enculer. Si je suis resté c'est ...

Sansa ne relevait plus quand il jurait pu était grossier mais il semblait hésiter.  
– C'est ? Demanda t elle d'une petite voix.

Elle se prit à espérer qu'il vienne la chercher elle, qu'il l'emmènerait loin de cet enfer, loin de Geoffrey, loin des Lanister. Il se racla la gorge et s'éloigna.

– Rien laissez tomber, petit oiseau, c'est foutrement ridicule. Comme si vous alliez me suivre. Rigola t il.  
– Pardon ? Mais qu'y a t il de drôle ?  
– Vous, moi, partir loin.  
– Est ce que vous me demandez de ... ?  
– Si vous voulez tout savoir je vais vous le dire. Rhaaa j'aurais du boire du vin avant de venir.

Sandor n'avait jamais éprouvé de l'amour avant et n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'exprimer sur ses sentiments ou envies. On lui demandait d'être fort, courageux et loyal. Mais c'était différent avec elle. Quand elle était arriver a Port Réal, il avait su qu'elle était différente et quand Geoffrey a décapiter son  
père il l'avait vue pleurer et ne voulait plus jamais la voir ainsi. Il avait tout fait pour l'aider et maintenant il prenait sa paire de couille en main et allait la sauver pour de bon. Il savait qu'il était fou de penser qu'elle ressentait pareil à son égard, qui voudrait de lui avec sa gueule cramé ? Mais quitte à peut être mourir ce soir autant foncer dans le tas.

– Si je suis resté c'était pour vous, comment aurais je pu vous laisser au mains de Geoffrey, vous êtes si pure et fragile, il vous aurait briser et je ne pouvais me résoudre à ça... Partez avec moi, je vous protégerais je vous en donne ma parole !  
Le cœur de Sansa avait louper un battement.  
– Mais pourquoi ?  
– Mais bon sang ! Vous comprenez rien ! Hurla t il.  
– Expliquez moi alors ! S'exclama t elle a son tour. Je ne suis pas devin, je ne peux pas lire dans les  
pensées !  
– Vous me compliquez la tâche ! Sansa je vous aime. Je vous ai toujours aimé, et ... Oh merde !

A ces mots Sandor s'élança vers Sansa, prit son visage dans ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne bougea pas laissant le choix à cette dernière.  
Au moment où elle avait senti ses lèvres toucher les siennes, son cœur avait arrêter de battre, son cerveau avait arrêter de fonctionner. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Sandor avait pris ce laps de temps pour un refus et alors qu'il commençait à reculer, Sansa passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa de plus belle.  
A bout de souffle, Sandor s'écarta et la regarda. Elle lui sourit et passa sa main sur sa brûlure.

\- Sombre crétin, je vous aimes aussi.


	5. Chapter 5

|| Participation aux défis ||

Auteur : Skundow  
Univers : Original  
Défi n°38 : Votre texte devra commencer par « Tout ce que [nom de votre personnage] voulait pour le moment, c'était sortir d'ici.

P.S : Je suis tellement fière de mon chéri qui à écrit ce texte et qui ma donner son accord de le poster sur mon méli mélo de OS, n'hésitez pas à laissez plein de reviews ! Plein d'amour sur lui, je t'aime tellement :p

* * *

Tout ce que Notzug voulait pour le moment c'était sortir d'ici. Il venait d'ouvrir ses yeux, regarda autour de lui et remarqua seulement un brasero près de la porte. Il tenta de bouger mais lorsque son regard descendit sur ses mains, il vit qu'il avait les poignets attachés à des chaînes qui étaient maintenues grâce à un anneau soudé au sol. Il tira sur la chaîne afin d'essayer de se mettre debout mais une forte douleur le lança dans la jambe gauche, il grinça des dents. Il vit qu'on lui avait bandé avec un vieux bandage recouvert de sang. Incapable de bouger, il réfléchit à tout vitesse, malgré la forte douleur qui le prenait, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.  
Il était arrivé par bateau et avait accosté en territoire du Nord, il s'était dirigé vers la taverne, L'agneau Sauvage, il se rappela que le nom l'avait fait sourire. Il entra et remarqua que l'atmosphère était étouffante, de nombreux marins et de mercenaires étaient installés à de nombreuses tables. Une serveuse lui apporta le repas du jour et il remarqua qu'une lettre était glissée sous l'assiette que cette dernière lui tendait.

.  
_**Le roi est mort.  
Le territoire du sud est en danger.  
Les magistrats ont pris le contrôle du territoire.  
Ils ont la relique interdite.  
Tu es en danger sorcier.  
A.**_  
.

A la lecture de cette lettre son cœur s'arrêta net, il sortit en trombe de l'auberge et à cet instant, le trou noir, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir.  
\- Foutu lettre ! Marmonna-t-il.

Sa tête le lança de plus en plus mais il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Était-ce des alliés ? Ennemis ? Il marmonna un sort de détection et distingua deux personnes puis quand il détecta la troisième personne, il remarqua une aura sombre, très sombre. Il frissonna d'horreur quand son sort toucha la personne en question, une image lui était apparu, c'était une chose horrible, un visage d'un peau rouge sang avec deux  
cornes sur le sommet de son crâne.  
\- Oh non ! Se dit-il.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit. Deux hommes vêtus de rouge et d'un plastron argenté se tenaient droit devant lui. Cela devait être des gardiens se dit il. Il aperçu qu'ils portaient chacun une épée à leur ceinture et un bouclier dans la main où était peint une colombe blanche pris dans les ronces sur un fond rouge comme emblème, l'écusson des magistrats divin. Il leva ses yeux bleus vers eux, essayant de les  
reconnaître mais ils portaient un heaume qui cachait leur visage. Il remarqua la troisième personne qui était un peu en retrait et s'attarda sur elle. Il ne pouvait apercevoir son visage, caché sous une capuche mais remarqua quelques mèches blondes qui s'échappait, elle portait une longue cape qui cachait son corps.

\- Sorcier ! Lança le premier magistrat.  
\- Ou.. oui ?  
\- Une personne souhaite te rencontrer alors collabore ou tu ne verras plus jamais la lumière du jours, tu as compris ? demanda le deuxième magistrat

Il acquiesça malgré la douleur qui tambourinait son crâne qui se faisait ressentir de plus en plus, il vit la personne, qui était en retrait jusqu'à maintenant, s'avancer vers lui et fit apparaître une chaise pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

\- Tu veux de l'eau ?  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Notzug.  
\- On t'as posé une question sorcier ! Aboya un des gardes.  
\- Doucement magistrat, dit-elle.  
\- Ainsi vous êtes une femme ? qui êtes-vous ? insista Notzug.

Sans pouvoir quitter la capuche des yeux, il senti une force qui s'en dégageait qui le fit frissonner.

\- Autrefois dit-elle j'étais jeune comme vous, ne voulant que le pouvoir et la puissance ... J'étais jadis humaine ...

Au même moment, elle leva ses mains afin d'enlever sa capuche mais c'était deux mains rouges recouvertes d'écailles, comme une dragon et à la place de ses doigts il n'y avait que de longues griffes. Quand elle montra son visage Notzug écarquilla les yeux, la créature devant lui avait la peau tel un dragon, deux cornes ornaient son front, elle n'avait plus de sourcil, ses yeux étaient noir, il remarqua deux pupilles jaune au fond de ses yeux. Sa bouche n'était que dents pointues et tranchantes comme des lames et une  
troisième corne lui servait de menton. C'était un monstre.

– Qu... Suffoqua t il.  
\- Jadis j'étais humaine, répéta t elle.  
\- Moribal ! Souffla Notzug.  
\- Tu te souviens de moi ? Demanda-t-elle amusée.  
\- Mais c'est impossible ... Ce n'est qu'une légende ... Tu .. Tu es la destructrice des cieux, le fléau de l'homme... Tu ne peut être réelle ! paniqua Notzug.  
\- Je me sens bien vivante ... Pour une légende, répondit-elle avec amusement.

Moribal força Notzug à le regarder.

\- Et maintenant sorcier, tu vas m'aider à faire renaître mes frères et grâce à cette relique, Dit elle en montrant une étrange pierre noire en forme ovale d'où on pouvait apercevoir un cœur rouge, qui flottait au dessus de sa main, elle était terne et une épaisse fumée grise en sortait.

\- La relique interdite chuchota Notzug.

Il poussa un cri, la douleur au niveau de sa tête réapparut, une douleur tellement horrible qu'il sentit son corps perdre toute ses forces et juste avant de sombrer, il entendit le rire de Moribal.


	6. Chapter 6

|| Participation aux défis ||

Auteur : The World of Coraliine  
Univers : Fairy Tail  
Défi 45 : Vous devez écrire une songfic à partir de la première chanson qui s'affiche lorsque vous tapez dans la barre de recherche de Youtube la première lettre de votre prénom ou nom de famille. (ici : One Kiss de Calvin Harris et Dua Lipa)

* * *

Cela faisait deux ans jours pour jours, que Marie avait intégré Fairy Tail, et Makaroff accepta enfin de l'envoyer faire l'Examen Avancé des Mages de Rang S mais malheureusement l'île de Têro avait été en partie détruite lors du passage d'Acnologia. Il décida de l'envoyer en mission afin de valider son examen de rang S. Elle serait donc accompagnée de Erza, Gildarts et ... Luxus. A ce nom elle eu un frisson, elle n'avait jamais approché cet homme, pour de nombreuses raisons mais surtout car il était tout ce qu'elle détestait, vaniteux, obsédé par la puissance et égocentrique. Mais elle voulait à tout prix montrer de quoi elle était capable.

Après une semaine éreintante, Marie était enfin de retour chez elle. Les autres étaient allez faire leur rapport auprès de Makaroff. Après un bon bain elle décida de se détendre avec de la musique et lorsque que les premières notes One Kiss de Dua Lipa et Calvin Harris retentirent dans ses oreilles, elle repensa à Luxus.

Cette mission lui avait permis d'apprendre à le connaître au délà de cette carapace qu'il se forge. Elle avait découvert un homme sensible, qui aimait vraiment sa famille de Fairy Tail, un homme drôle et qui savait écouter. Souvent les premiers soirs pendant le voyage, ne trouvant pas le sommeil vue son excitation grandissante, Luxus lui avait tenu compagnie. Le premier soir c'était juste des brides de conversation neutre puis le deuxième soir il avait débloqué le contact avec une blague. Erza et Gildarts étaient allez se coucher par la suite mais Marie et Luxus n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Tout au long de cette mission ils s'étaient rapprochés et Marie commençait a ressentir  
de l'attirance pour le chasseur de dragon de foudre. Outre sa beauté, c'était quand un grand blond aux yeux bleux et cette carrure ! C'était son caractère et son humour qui avait eu raison d'elle.

La voix de la chanteuse remplissait la pièce.

« _One kiss is all it takes  
Fallin' in love with me  
Possibilities  
I look like all you need_ »

Elle repensa au dernier soir, ils étaient allés voir un spectacle et Luxus l'avait fait pleurer de rire à la fin de celle ci. Ils étaient restés devant sa porte de la chambre.  
– Tu est magnifique quand tu souris. Avait il dit doucement en la regardant.

Elle se mit à rougir et Luxus s'approcha d'elle, il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et lui avait soufflé un bonne nuit. Marie frissonna en repensant à ses lèvres sur sa joue, son parfum qui avait envahi son air. Elle savait qu'avec un seul baiser de sa part, elle aurait finis en guimauve et aurait voulu plus. Mais Luxus n'était pas le genre d'homme à se caser avec une femme. Les notes de la musique s'emballèrent et elle se mit à bouger au rythme de celle ci.

« _I just wanna feel your skin on mine  
Feel your eyes do the exploring  
Passion in the message when you smile  
Take my time  
Something in you lit up heaven in me  
The feeling won't let me sleep  
'Cause I'm lost in the way you move, the way you feel_ »

Elle dansait de plus belle tout en chantant.

– Je te pensais pas si passionnée lorsque tu danses. Fit une voix par dessus la musique.  
Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna, Luxus était dans le chambranle de sa porte.  
– Mais ... Mais qui t'as permis de rentrer ?  
– J'ai toqué et appeler mais rien alors je me suis permis. La vue était sympa, rigola t il.  
– Te moque pas ! Fit elle en se cachant le visage.

Elle ne le vit pas approcher et lorsque qu'elle sentit ses mains sur les siennes elle releva le visage.  
– N'aie pas honte, tu était hypnotisante. Savait tu qu'on peut deviner la façon dont une personne fait l'amour rien qu'en la regardant danser ? Lança t il un sourire en coin.  
– Luxus ! Cria t elle en lui frappant le torse sachant très bien qu'elle ne lui ferait que l'effet d'une mouche.

Il rigola de plus belle. Marie se dit que c'était l'un des plus beaux sons qu'elle est entendu. Avant de laisser ses pulsions surgir, elle secoua la tête.

– Pourquoi es tu là ?  
– Je viens de sortir du compte rendu de ton examen. Makaroff m'a envoyé t'annoncer les résultats. Dit il en détournant le regard.

Pourquoi Makaroff avait il demandé à Luxus de venir au lieu de Erza alors qu'elle vivait à deux pas ? Elle voulu lui demander mais l'envie de savoir son résultat était plus fort.

– Oh mon dieu ! Alors ? Demanda t elle en trépignant d'impatience.  
– J'hésite à te le dire, la danse était tellement plus intéressante. Rigola t il à nouveau.  
– LUXUUUUUS ! Si tu me le dit pas de suite tu va regretter ! Dit elle en levant le poing vers lui.  
– Ok Ok, fit il en levant les bras, signe de capitulation. Tu est officiellement une Mage de Rang S.

Mage de rang S ... Mage de rang S ... Les mots résonnaient dans son esprit. Elle leva les yeux vers le chasseur de dragon.

– C'est ... C'est vrai ? Tu me fais pas une blague hein ?  
– Demande à Makaroff si tu me crois pas, répondit il avec un clin d'œil.  
Elle hurla de joie en sautant dans ses bras. Luxus rigola et l'entoura de ses bras.  
– Eh ben on dirais que ça te fait plaisir !  
Marie réalisa soudainement la proximité, leur bouche était proche l'une de l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeaient et ses jambes entouraient son bassin.

– Lu..Luxus .. Reposa moi, souffla t elle sans détourner le regard.  
– Et si j'ai pas envie ? Souffla t il à son tour.  
– Et pourquoi tu ne le voudrais pas ? Osa t elle demander.

Il ne répondit pas et elle remarqua que le regard du blond se bloqua quelques secondes sur ses lèvres. Instinctivement elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur et il n'en fallu pas plus à Luxus pour fondre dessus. Marie réagit au quart de tour et passa ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Luxus la regarda avec un air malicieux.

– Je crois que la chanson avait raison.

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

– Un seul baiser et je suis sous ton charme, tu est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Marie rougit à cette phrase avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.


	7. Chapter 7

Défi écriture n36 : Commencer le texte par « Tout ce que voulait [Nom du personnage] pour le moment, c'était sortir d'ici »

Auteur : The World of Coraliine

Univers : Original

* * *

Tout ce que voulait Léonie pour le moment, c'était sortir d'ici. Elle devait reprendre ses esprits.

– Pardon, je peux sortir deux minutes ?  
– Oh, oui bien sûr.

Elle regarda son fiancé à ses côtés, lui sourit et sortit de la pièce. Elle respira doucement, ses cheveux volaient grâce au vent. Elle repensa à comment la journée avait commencé. Elle s'était levée de bonne humeur et pas trop fatiguée, elle avait mit une belle robe et avait retrouvé son fiancé. La veille, ils avaient failli rompre, la raison ? Léonie avait baissé les bras, encore une fois, disant que leur couple n'avançait pas, que leur projets tombaient à l'eau et qu'ils avaient beau essayer rien ne changeait. Il avait essayé d'argumenter contre ses paroles, puis il avait acquiescé en disant qu'ils fonçaient droit dans le mur malgré l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre.

– Tu veux rompre ? Je sais que tu comptes sur cet appartement mais si on l'a pas tu viendra jamais, tu tiens trop à ton confort financier ... Alors quoi ? On s'arrête la ? Je récupère mes affaires et je m'en vais ?

Elle se souvient avoir pleuré, encore, un long moment. Elle avait ensuite raccroché le laissant sans réponse. Elle avait parlé avec sa sœur et ses trois meilleures amies qui avaient essayé de la ramener à la raison, c'est idiot de rompre pour si peu, qu'elle devait arrêter d'avoir peur de se lancer. Le téléphone de Léonie avait vibré, Marc lui disait de réfléchir et que demain ils devaient prendre une décision. Elle avait réfléchit toute la soirée mais n'avait pas le courage de prendre une décision.  
Quand elle avait revu son fiancé, elle su que s'il prenait pas la décision à sa place elle ne pourrait pas le quitter. Pour la simple bonne raison que de toute sa vie, elle était vraiment heureuse, vraiment aimée pour ce qu'elle était. Heureusement le rendez vous chez le médecin lui avait permis de pas trop réfléchir en sa présence.

– Et si c'est positif le diagnostique ?  
– Bah on s'en sortira !  
– Mais si on rompt ?  
– Je sais pas ... Mais, regarde moi chaton, avait il dit en la fixant droit dans les yeux, si tu veux te battre je serais la pour te soutenir quoi qu'il arrive si tu veux toujours de moi.

Elle su qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Au moment où elle allait lui répondre, le médecin l'appela.

– C'est bien un dépression. Vous allez devoir suivre une thérapie, un traitement. Êtes vous prête ?  
– Oui.

La main de son chéri avait serré la sienne, essayant sûrement de l'encourager mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait juste besoin de respirer.  
Après être sortie, elle trouva un banc et s'assit. Elle resta là cinq minutes avant de retourner dans le cabinet. Après une bonne heure à parler avec le médecin, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

– Ca va ?  
– Oui. Et toi ? Répondit elle simplement.  
– Tu veux parler ?  
– De quoi ?  
– De nous, de ce qu'on c'est dit hier.

Elle le regarda, lui caressa le visage.

– Tu veux qu'on rompte ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.  
– Tu veux qu'on rompt ? Demanda t elle doucement. Que... Si on a pas l'appartement jamais tu va partir, j'arrive plus te donner l'espoir et l'envie de te battre ... Je pense que tu a raison.  
– Je comprend. J'ai pas envie de te perdre, je t'aime vraiment.  
– Moi aussi.  
– Avant de te dire ce que j'ai à dire, je veux savoir si tu es prêt à supporter la maladie, le traitement et tout ce qui va avec ? Demanda t elle.  
– Bébé je t'ai déjà accepté comme tel, c'est pas un nom sur tes symptômes qui vont changer quelque chose.

Elle prit une inspiration et se lança quitte à se faire recaler ensuite.

– J'ai réfléchis, je sais que j'ai peur de me lancer car niveau argent ça bloque, je vais perdre toutes mes aides. J'ai pas envie d'être un fardeau pour toi.

Elle s'arrêta et le dévisagea, il ne disait pas un mot et l'écoutais sagement.

– Je ... Je veux vivre avec toi, j'ai jamais autant voulu vivre avec un homme. Tu sais à quel point je tiens à mon indépendance, rigola t elle.  
– Oh oui, confirma t il.

Elle le frappa doucement dans l'épaule avant de continuer.

– Je t'aime plus que ma vie, mon cœur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je veux me lancer alors lançons nous vivons ensemble.  
– Tu sais très bien qu'on doit attendre pour l'appartement.  
– Non tu comprends pas. Partons du principe que l'appartement de nos rêves est négatif pour l'instant et cherchons un logement pour nous deux, pas juste pour moi.

Marc écarquilla les yeux.

– Mais tu va perdre tes aides ? Tu es sûre ?  
– Oui je le sais ... Mais c'est le seul moyen pour qu'on soi ensemble ! Je préfère perdre mes aides plutôt que toi ! Alors tu veux te lancer avec moi ?  
– Mon dieu ... Oui bien sûr ! Comme je t'aime mon chaton ! Dit il.

Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de commencer à parler loyer, mètres carré et autres trucs d'appartement. Léonie le regardait amoureusement. Elle aimait tellement le voir si heureux et ferait tout pour le voir comme ça toute sa vie.


	8. Chapter 8

Défi n43 : Écrire un texte dont le titre est « Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés »

Auteur : The World of Coraliine

Univers : Original

NDA : Ce texte est dédicace à l'homme de ma vie, Jérémie, qui ma soutenu, aider, supporter et tant d'autres mots qui pourrait montrer ce que tu à fait pour moi, mais le plus important c'est que tu m'aime, réellement, passionnément et de tout ton être. Et pour longtemps encore.

* * *

Je me rappellerais de cette soirée toute ma vie, de l'atmosphère, de son regard, de ses mains qui frôlaient les miennes. Mais avant de vous parler de cette soirée, laissez moi vous raconter comment ma vie à changé en quelques heures.

Ma vie avait toujours été compliquée depuis ma plus tendre enfance, ça n'a fait qu'empirer avec les années. De mes 18 ans à 26 ans j'ai été en couple avec un homme qui m'avais  
détruire et réduit à l'état de fantôme. Ça faisait maintenant quelques mois que j'avais tourné la page, avec difficulté. Je repensais à comment j'en était arrivée là quand mon  
téléphone vibra.

– Je cru voir un lapin  
– Mais cestait jn chat

Jérémie, l'homme qui m'avait charmé sur adopte quelques mois plus tôt, était à une soirée avec des amis et avait quelque peu trop bu ! Je rigolais face à son charabia. Je savais que je lui plaisais mais au fond de moi je n'étais pas prête à remonter sur le manège de l'amour.

– Mon dieu ! Tu me fais trop rire xD  
– On se mise pas de mi ! Je suis shrak  
– Hahahaha ! Je vais me faire pipi dessus à cause de toi !  
– Jtaime hein meme si mechznte  
– MDRRRRR !

Je rigolais quand soudain il m'appela en facetime, c'était la première fois et cette conversation allait changer ma vie. Le lendemain je décidais de lui donner sa chance et proposa une rencontre, qu'il accepta tout de suite.

Le jour J, j'attendais à la gare de ma ville qu'il me cherche, on avais décidé d'aller au marché de Noël de Colmar. J'étais stressée et je tremblais d'appréhension. Mon téléphone vibra.

– Je te vois.

Je levai les yeux et le cherchai du regard. Quand soudain en me retournant je le vis avancer vers moi, un sourire scotcher au visage. Mon regard le détailla de haut en bas avant de  
s'accrocher à son regard. Il était beau, pas très grand mais je m'en fichais royalement, son regard ancré dans le miens avait tout fait disparaître autour de nous.

BOOM BOOM.

Que m'arrivait il ? Mon cœur battait la chamade ? Mais pourquoi ?  
Il se pencha pour me faire la bise.

BOOM BOOM BOOM.

Son parfum, il sentait tellement bon.

– Tu est très belle !  
– Dit pas de bêtises. Rigolais-je sentant mes joues rosirent.  
– On y va ?  
– C'est parti !

Le trajet se fit rapidement, je pleurais de rire face à ses blagues et jeux de mots douteux. Sa main frôlait ma cuisse de temps en temps quand il changeait de vitesse et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps j'avais envie qu'on me touche, qu'on me donne de l'amour, qu'on me donne envie d'y croire !

Le marché de Noël était magnifique. On rigolait, parlait de tout et rien, je le harcelais pour faire plein de photos, il râlait, faisait la grimace mais s'exécutait avec plaisir.

– Viens on va là !  
– Je te suis, princesse.

Ce surnom me rempli de bonheur. Je savais pas ce qu'il m'avais fait mais je savais que j'allais devoir batailler pour oublier ses douces sensations qu'il créait en moi. Il y avait un  
beau carrousel avec des belles lanternes autour, on aurait dit une de ces scènes où l'héroïne va se faire embrasser par le garçon qu'elle aime depuis toujours, une de ces scènes remplis de marshmallows d'amour. Je me retournais quand je reconnu la musique, malheureusement trop vite, et je lui pris le bras. Nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

BOOM BOOM.  
Stupide cœur ! Arrête de battre si fort, c'est qu'un garçon parmi d'autres, il te fera du mal comme les autres.

– Je ... Je connais cette musique c'est tiré d'un magnifique film que j'adore !  
– Ah bon ? Lequel ?  
– Il était une fois, tu connais ? Lançais je avec un immense sourire.  
– Nan. J'adore ton sourire.  
– Oh ... Dit je en baissant les yeux.

Je m'écartais un peu de lui mais sa main resta dans la mienne. Ce qui me provoqua des frissons tout le long de mon corps.

– Tu as froid ? Chuchota t il en se rapprochant.  
– Je ... Non, ça va. On devrais continuer nan ?  
– Comme tu veux.

Je le vis reculer, un air déçu sur le visage. Un froid glacial s'empara de moi quand il s'éloigna de moi. Avant de rentrer, il acheta un morceau de nougat et on retourna vers la voiture. Le chemin du retour était un déchirement pour moi, j'avais juste envie de retourner devant le carrousel et être avec lui.  
Arrivée devant ma porte, aucun de nous deux n'osait parler pendant de longues minutes.

– Bon je vais y aller.  
– Oui c'est vrai tu as de la route à faire.

Il se pencha vers moi, au fond de moi même si jamais je l'aurais avouer, j'avais envie qu'il frôle mes lèvres avec les siennes. Mais il me fit la bise et s'en alla. Je ferma la porte  
derrière moi, enleva ma veste et m'écroula sur mon lit. Mon téléphone vibra.

– C'était une magnifique soirée, j'ai hâte de remettre ça. Rapidement.

Mon cœur fit un bon de bonheur, j'avais le sourire au lèvres. Je savais pas ce que l'avenir me réservait, j'étais terrifiée de tout ce qu'il avait réveillé en moi. Même si je savais que tout mon être allait tout faire pour le tenir éloigné de moi, je savais avant même de le revoir que je lui appartenait et qu'a jamais je serais qu'a lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ?  
Je vous avais parler du calendrier de l'avant sur la page "Bibliothèque de Fictions", j'ai participé pour le 5 décembre et le 20 décembre (je vous invite à aller voir les autres textes et vous abonnez à la page).  
N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis

* * *

|| Calendrier de l'avent - Jour 5 ||

Univers : Lucifer  
Image de : Svenjaliv

J'ai reçu un défi d'Emilie Kalin. Je devais placer les mots "festoyer", "oreiller" et la phrase "j'ai une faim de loup"

...

Lorsque Lucifer arriva chez Chloé il ne se doutait pas de l'image qui l'attendait. Devant lui se tenait la jolie blonde les cheveux en bataille, de la farine partout sur ses vêtements sans parler de la cuisine qui était dans un état proche de la guerre de la nourriture, il remarqua même un morceau, de ce qu'il pensait, être de la farce sur le mur.

\- Est ce qu'un démon est venu faire la guerre ici ? Demanda Lucifer avec son éternel sourire.  
\- Lucifer … C'est pas le moment, grogna Chloé en soufflant sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui bloquait le regard.  
\- Oooh range les griffes ! Je viens en paix !

Elle posa ses mains sur le plan de travail entre les décombres de nourriture. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et remarqua un livre de cuisine ouvert sur une recette de dinde de Noël.

\- Je vois … Tu essaie de faire le repas pour ce soir ? Je pensais que tu allais commander un traiteur.  
\- Non … Avant c'était Dan qui s'occupait de ça …

Lucifer remarqua l'air triste sur son visage. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir consoler les femmes car son pouvoir à lui c'était de les satisfaire au lit. Il prit le livre puis se tourna vers elle, son téléphone en main.

\- Bon, dit il en déposant son téléphone, on va déjà faire appel au meilleurs.

Alors que Chloé le regardait avec un air suspicieux, il retroussa ses manches et commença à ranger le plan de travail.

\- Que fais tu ? Demanda t elle soudainement.  
-J'attends l'équipe de choc et en attendant je prépare le terrain. On va réussir à vaincre cette guerre.

Au moment où elle allait demander de quoi il parlait, la sonnette retentit. A peine avait elle ouvert la porte qu'une Mazykeen en furie, armée de ses couteaux, entra suivit d'un Amenadiel plus calme.

\- ILS SONT OUUUUUUU ? Hurla t elle en vérifiant chaque coin de l'appartement.  
\- Qui ? Questionna Chloé.  
\- Ah vous êtes enfin là, répondit le Diable.  
\- Pourquoi tu nous a envoyé un message d'urgence ? Demanda Mazy en lança un regard noir au Diable.  
\- Chloé a besoin de nous et quoi de mieux que la périodes de Noël pour nous entraider et faire de ce carnage, dit il en montrant le plan de travail encore en chantier, en véritable repas de Noël !  
\- Mais …. Je croyais que vous étiez en danger ! Tu va le reg...  
\- Lucifer a raison ! Chloé et Trixie méritent d'avoir de belles fêtes entourées des gens qu'elles aiment. Répondit Amenadiel.

Chloé fut touchée de voir qu'elle pouvait vraiment compter sur les gens.

\- Moi aussi je veux aider ! Lança une petite voix.  
\- Oh ma puce, rajouta Chloé en regardant sa fille qui essayait de nouer son tablier.  
\- C'est partit alors ! Mazy et Amenadiel allez faire les courses pour la décorations et les cadeaux. Chloé, sa petit chose et moi même allons s'occuper du repas. Rendez vous dans une heure pour tout préparer.

Et sur ces mots, la joyeuse troupe s'en alla faire leurs achats. De retour au domicile de la policière, ils commencèrent leur missions. Alors que Mazy et Amenadiel se disputait sur comment placer les guirlandes et autres décorations, l'ange saisit un oreiller et le balança sur Mazy puis éclata de rire.

\- T'as pas osé ?! Ragea t elle.  
\- Hahahaha... Si … Tu devrais te voir, hahahaha ! Détend toi Mazy ! C'est Noël, c'est un fête remplie d'amour et de joie.  
\- Je devrais te tuer sur le champs mais tu as raison… C'est juste tout cette histoire avec Eve qui me tracasse.  
\- Aujourd'hui tu as le droit de penser à autre chose, oublie tes soucis et profite de la magie des fêtes.

Il vit que Mazy semblait écouter ses conseils et se détendit. Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine, Chloé semblait en difficulté devant la farce pendant que Trixie s'amusait à découper la pâte à biscuit en plein de belles formes. Lucifer la regardait faire d'un œil ravi puis il s'approcha de la jolie blonde.

\- Attend, tu maltraite cette pauvre farce. Il faut la traiter avec douceur comme l'on traite une femme alors qu'on s'appr...  
\- LUCIFER ! Cria t elle en montrant du regard sa fille qui gloussait.  
\- Oh elle saura tôt ou tard les délices du corps  
\- Oui mais pas tout de suite !

Il leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant. Il se plaça derrière elle et accompagna ses mains pour tourner la pâte qu'ils avaient fait pour la farce. Elle se sentait troublée par ce rapprochement, son corps frissonna lorsqu'elle senti son souffle sur son cou.

\- Voilà il faut de la douceur, chuchota t il.

Lucifer n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir à être proche d'une femme sans être nue. Mais depuis leur rencontre, la policière avait su faire découvrir les autres aspects d'une relation surtout celui de l'amour.

\- Hum hum … Toussota une voix.

Chloé sursauta et se retourna vivement. Elle se retrouva face à face avec le visage du Diable qui la regardait avec tellement de passion et de désir.

\- Je ferais mieux de vous laissez faire … Je vais m'occuper de mettre les feuilletés au four. Lança t elle en s'éloignant vivement.  
\- D'accord.  
\- On a fini la décoration ! Viens voir Trixie. Rigola Mazy

On pouvait entendre des rires dans la pièce d'à côté ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Chloé. Une heure et demi plus tard, l'apéritif était déposé sur la table.

\- Maman ! On peut manger ? J'ai vraiment une faim de loup !  
\- Oui sert toi, l'entrée est servie.  
\- Venez festoyer mes amis et amusons en attendant que la dinde cuise. Lança Amenadiel

Ce dernier alla embrasser sa femme, Linda qui était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt. Lucifer prit Chloé à part et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- Je voulais t'offrir ton cadeau, dit il en tendant une petit boîte.

Elle prit doucement le cadeau d'une main tremblante et l'ouvrit. Elle trouva un magnifique collier sertie d'un pendentif qui avait la forme d'ailes d'ange. On pouvait y trouver une photo d'elle, sa fille et Lucifer.

\- Quand as tu ?  
\- C'est Ella qui me l'a donné juste avant de partir rejoindre sa famille pour les fêtes, elle l'a pris quelques jours plus tôt.  
\- Je sais pas quoi dire … Je …  
\- Tu n'as rien besoin de dire, juste voir ton sourire me suffit. Puis je ? Demanda t il en lui montrant son cou.  
\- Oh, oui avec plaisir.

Elle se retourna et souleva ses cheveux laissant apparaître son cou. Son parfum se dégagea et Lucifer dû se contenir afin de ne pas succomber à la tentation. Après avoir fermer le collier elle se retourna et admira le pendentif.

\- Il est sublime.  
\- Je suis content qu'il te plaise.

Elle releva le regard vers l'ange déchu et le vit se pencher doucement vers elle. Elle remarqua au dessus de lui un gui qui se formait.

\- Mais que ?  
\- Quoi ? Demanda t il en regardant le gui.  
\- Que fait il là ?  
\- La magie de Noël ! Lança t il doucement. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire …  
\- Je … Oui mais …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lucifer déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du Diable et approfondit le baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se regardait avant de réaliser que maintenant plus rien ne serait comme avant entre eux. Ils retournèrent main dans la main vers leur amis qui les accueillirent à coup de félicitations. La magie de Noël avait frappé et l'amour triompha encore une fois.

* * *

Rendez vous le 21 décembre pour le deuxième texte et à partir du 24 décembre pour découvrir mon calendrier de l'avant :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? **

**Vous avez passez de bon Noël ? Vous avez été gâter ? **

**Pour ceux qui me suivent pas sur Facebook, j'avais proposer fin Novembre, suite à l'inspiration d'Almayen ( allez voir ses calendrier de l'avant sur ses pages Bibliothèque de Fictions et Almayen - Fanfictions ) de créer un calendrier de l'après et on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le premier texte du Calendrier de l'après Noël :p **

**Vous m'avez donner des mots, couples ou phrases que j'ai pris en compte et chaque jours jusqu'au 1er Janvier 2020, un texte sera poster ici. Je compte sur vous pour me laissez vos avis :p **

**On commence aujourd'hui avec un OS sur 3 parties sur ... ROULEMENT DE TAMBOUR ... Les jumeaux Weasley et Hermione ! j'espère être à la hauteur *croise les doigts* **

**MOTS IMPOSES : Sourire/Cheminé**

**POST POUDLARD : 4 ans et demi après la bataille.**

**REPOST : J'avais déjà poster le texte hier mais une incroyable personne m'a aider à corriger le texte et voila la version amélioré. Merci BrowneJune qui a fait un super boulot ! Allez voir ses fictions elle est vraiment douée !**

* * *

Pourquoi avait-elle acceptée de participer au tirage au sort du Père Noël secret ? Elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter, et ces doutes se sont avérés vrai quand elle déplia le papier entre ses mains et que les prénoms des jumeaux Weasley apparurent.

Elle n'avait jamais été très proche des jumeaux, pourtant ils s'entendaient bien et la faisait souvent rire lors des dîners chez les Weasley. Elle se souvenait de leur cinquième année quand Ombrage, alias le crapaud rose comme l'appelait Ron, avait débarqué à Poudlard pour essayer d'en prendre le contrôle, et que les jumeaux lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Depuis la fin de la grande bataille, ils géraient essentiellement leur boutique de farces et attrapes, et Hermione avait rarement eu de leurs nouvelles en dehors des repas de famille.

De son côté, Ron et elle avaient vécu une belle histoire mais leur amour s'était transformé en amitié, et ils s'étaient séparés après deux années. Elle s'était alors plongée dans son travail au ministère de la magie, mais le stress a eu raison d'elle. Une semaine plus tard, Hermione avait quitté son travail.

Et alors qu'elle se promenait un jour dans le parc à côté de chez elle, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire à présent, elle remarqua un jeune adolescent errant. Elle lui avait demandé où était ses parents et avait découvert que bon nombre de jeunes sorciers et cracmols étaient devenus orphelins pendant la guerre ou encore, avaient tout simplement été abandonnés lorsque leurs pouvoirs s'étaient déclarés. Elle avait alors fait des recherches et avait trouvé une organisation qui s'occupait des enfants sorciers et cracmols. Elle avait alors tout fait pour pouvoir y travailler et sa vie avait ainsi changé, elle avait enfin l'impression d'être utile à quelque chose.

\- Alors tu a tiré qui ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Hermione se retourna, sa collègue Marion venait d'arriver près d'elle. Elle était secrétaire, et avait été la première à accueillir Hermione au sein de l'organisation. Au fil des jours, elles étaient devenues amies. Marion avait été une confidente et une bonne conseillère pour la belle brune.

\- Je ne comprend pas, il doit y avoir une erreur … Répondit elle en montrant le papier à Marion.

\- Quel chanceuse ! J'ai eu Skeeter brrrrr ! Je ne dirais pas non pour mettre un ruban autour de moi et être le cadeau de ces deux chenapans. Rigola son amie.

\- Hahaha tu es vraiment folle. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils ne travaillent pas ici alors pourquoi j'ai tiré leurs noms ?

\- Ah tu ne savais pas qu'ils font parti des nombreux actionnaires ? Il y a leurs noms sur le prospectus d'accueil.

Devant l'air étonné d'Hermione, Marion continua sur sa lancée.

\- Il y a environ trois ans, ils sont arrivés et ont sauvé l'entreprise qui était au bord de la faillite.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les enfants n'osaient pas venir, il n'y avait donc personne à « sauver », et un jour, ils sont apparus. Ils ont offert un beau chèque afin de tout remettre en état et ont ramenés avec eux, un groupe d'enfants abandonnés. Les affaires ont reprit de plus belle ensuite. Et puis, ils ont une boutique de farces et attrapes, quel meilleur endroit pour des enfants, abandonnés ou non, qu'un magasin comme le leur ?

\- C'est un très beau geste de leur part c'est sûr... Bon, il va donc falloir que je trouve un cadeau… Tu n'as pas une idée ?

\- Euuuuh…

\- Je vois, rigola la brune de gryffondor.

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et après avoir fouillé dans tous les magazines qui traînait chez elle sans grand succès malheureusement, elle avait sollicité l'aide de Ron et Harry. Elle les rejoignit au Trois balais, et ils s'installèrent autour d'une table près de la cheminée.

\- Salut les garçons ! Comment allez vous ?

\- Hermione ! Tu nous as manqué ! Ginny me reproche sans cesse de ne pas t'inviter ou de ne pas assez te voir... Elle est très prise par son métier de maman alors je crois qu'elle a besoin de son amie pour sortir et décompresser. Mais à part ça, tout va bien.

Après la bataille, Harry était parti sans donner de nouvelle avec Ginny, pendant de long mois. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, ils étaient mariés et Ginny était enceinte de quatre mois. Leur retour avait été difficile, Molly Weasley s'était sentie trahie, comme Ron, mais grâce à de longues discussions, les rancœurs avaient fini par s'évaporer.

\- J'ai été assez occupée ces derniers mois avec l'hiver qui arrivait, il fallait absolument placer les enfants mais je vais envoyer un hibou à Ginny rapidement, elle me manque aussi. Et toi Ron ?

\- Tout va bien, Lavande vient de commencer son cinquième mois. On devrait bientôt savoir le sexe du bébé s'il décide enfin de se montrer. Soupira le rouquin.

\- Ooooh déjà ! J'ai hâte de savoir ! J'espère que le bébé sera une fille !

Ron avait revu Lavande par le plus grand des hasards lors d'un dîner au ministère, quelques mois après sa rupture avec Hermione, et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Ron racontait souvent comment le sourire de Lavande avait touché son cœur en quelques secondes. Ils s'étaient mariés peu après l'annonce de la grossesse de cette dernière. Hermione était ravie de voir ses amis aussi heureux dans leurs vies mais elle rêvait aussi de vivre une si belle histoire.

\- Oh non j'aimerait un garçon ! Répliqua Ron, et toi ? Comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais très bien, être assistante social peut s'avérer fatiguant mais je m'épanouie. J'avais vraiment besoin d'un travail moins stressant et qui me permet d'avoir ce sentiment d'accomplir quelque chose d'important. Mais je voulais vous voir pour une raison précise. Avoua Hermione.

\- Dis nous tout.

\- Au début du mois, ma boîte a organisé un père Noël secret et j'ai tiré le nom de Fred et Georges. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Les jumeaux ? Comment c'est possible ?

\- Ils sont devenus actionnaires lorsqu'ils ont aidé l'organisation. Répondit-elle.

\- Ça me dit quelque chose, je crois qu'il y a quelques années, Fred avait parlé d'une association qu'il avait aidé avec George. Tu te souviens Ron ? C'était pendant les vacances d'étés en Egypte. Commenta Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais il y a une semaine alors me souvenir d'un projet de mes frères qui date de quelques années... Rigola Ron en se tournant vers Hermione. Et en quoi je peux t'aider ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi leur offrir, et sachant que tu les connais mieux que moi et qu'il me reste seulement trois semaines avant Noël... Aide-moi... Supplia-t-elle.

\- Ils ont laissé sous entendre à papa qu'ils aimeraient faire une section jeux moldus pour attirer les nés moldus à la boutique, alors pourquoi ne pas les aider pour ça ?

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée Ron ! S'étonna-t-elle.

\- C'est dingue mais à chaque fois j'ai l'impression de te surprendre malgré les années qui passent, rigola ce dernier.

Ils rirent tous les trois et passèrent le reste de l'après midi à parler de tout et de rien. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Hermione repensa à la proposition de Ron et se dirigea vers son bureau pour écrire une lettre à l'attention des jumeaux.

* * *

**Et voila ! Je peux vous dire que la tâche était DUR ! Je n'est pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire sur ce couple lol **

**Laissez moi vos avis, vos impressions et je vous retrouve demain pour la suite :p **

**Je vous envoie plein de bisous**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ?**

**UN ENORME MERCI ! Plus de 150 vues en plus en 24H ! **

**Nous revoilà pour le 2e texte qui est la suite du premier texte. Je tenais à préciser que j'ai dû faire 3 chapitres en version "express" et pas assez approfondit vue que c'est seulement sur 3 textes. Peut être que je reprendrais le sujet du Père Noël secret dans une autre fiction afin de plus approfondir ce thème qui m'a bien inspirée :p **

**Almayen : Merci pour ton avis et surtout merci pour l'inspiration du calendrier, j'espère que tu sera contente de la suite :p **

** 1998 : Merci plutôt à toi ! De me suivre, de me lire, de m'avoir laisser une review et n'hésite pas à aller voir mes autres fictions :) J'espère que la suite va te plaire :p**

**Guest : Comme dit plus haut ce thème m'a bien inspirée après avoir vue un film sur le père Noël secret et je me suis dit autant bien commencer le calendrier :p N'hésite pas à aller lire mes autres fictions :) Hâte d'avoir ton avis sur la suite ! **

**Je remercie l'adorable BrownieJune qui m'a aidée pour la correction ! Allez lire ses fictions elle mérite une avalanche de super reviews :p **

**MOTS IMPOSES : Taxi/Livre**

* * *

Le lendemain, la jolie sorcière reçu une réponse de Fred et George où ils lui demandèrent de les rejoindre.

\- Bonjour…

\- … Hermione, lancèrent Fred et George en chœur.

\- Bonjour, comment allez vous ?

\- Beaucoup mieux…

\- …depuis que tu es là, Répondirent-ils avec un sourire enjôleur.

Hermione rougit malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que les jumeaux étaient très attirants et que leur humour pouvait la faire rire dans n'importe quelle situation.

\- Hum, comme je vous l'ai expliqué dans la lettre d'hier, j'ai tiré vos noms pour le père Noël secret et je crois que j'ai trouvé le cadeau parfait.

\- C'est toi nue avec juste un ruban décoratif sur toi ? Lança Fred

\- Je… Quoi ? Non ! Je… Hum, je suis venue vous aider à agrandir votre collection de produits inspirés des jeux moldus. Bégaya la jolie brune.

\- Dommage je n'aurais pas dit non pour t'avoir comme cadeau, répondit George.

Elle sentit un coup de chaleur embraser son corps et frissonna. Elle les gronda gentiment avant d'exposer son plan, ils passèrent plus d'une heure à parler de son projet.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Hermione passait son temps libre avec les deux frères, investie totalement dans son projet et son envie de les rendre heureux lors de cette période de fête. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils passaient leur après midi à faire les magasins moldus pour trouver ce qui pourrait les intéresser. Hermione adorait les voir galoper entre les rayons, avides de découverte comme des enfants, autant que se chamailler avec eux quand ils essayaient de la taquiner.

Un après midi où Georges était malade et Fred occupé à vérifier le stock, elle décida de décorer la boutique avec des accessoires de Noël. Mais alors qu'elle était sur l'échelle à essayer de coller des étoiles, une tête blonde déboula en trombe, les bras chargé de livres, et bouscula l'escabeau où elle était, manquant de faire tomber Hermione.

\- Rhaaaaa, Elaine… Grogna-t-elle à l'attention de la vendeuse, mais celle ci était déjà loin.

Elle reprit son travail et se concentra sur les guirlandes. Malheureusement pour elle, Elaine fut suivie de peu par Fred qui bouscula à nouveau l'échelle, mais cette fois,-ci Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper.

\- Aaaaaaah, hurla la brune.

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit deux bras autour d'elle.

\- J'en étais sur que tu étais un ange... Murmura une voix.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et découvrit que Fred l'avait rattraper.

\- Je… Un ange ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Hé oui, premièrement les anges tombent du ciel, et deuxièmement, tu es bien trop belle pour être une simple sorcière.

\- Quel beau parleur ! J'espère pour toi que les filles succombent vite à tes paroles flatteuses. Rigola Hermione. Tu peux me lâcher ?

Fred la posa au sol sans pour autant la lâcher et plongea son regard dans le sien. Son visage se rapprocha de celui d'Hermione qui fixait ses lèvres. Allait-il l'embrasser ? Mais avant de se poser la question de savoir si, elle en avait envie ou non, elle sentit son souffle près de son oreille.

\- Je ne suis pas un beau parleur qui sort des phrases toutes faites à toutes les filles que je croise. Tu es la seule Hermione… Murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Et avant qu'elle n'ai pu répliquer, il partit vers le fond de la boutique sans se retourner. Hermione se sentait fébrile. Que s'était-il passé ?

Une nouvelle semaine se terminait, et les cartons de jouets commandés quelques jours plus tôt étaient arrivés. Fred et George avaient déjà commencé à les déballer quand Hermione arriva.

\- Regarde Hermione ! Les jeux sont là ! Tu veux nous aider ? Demanda George.

\- Oui bien sûr !

\- Les voitures miniatures sont plus jolies que dans mes souvenirs ! Surtout celle-ci, dit Fred en montrant un des jouets, je me rappelle plus de son nom …

\- C'est le taxi celle-ci, rigola la jeune femme.

Ils continuèrent à déballer les jouets et à les placer sur les étagères. Des clients étaient arrivés entre temps, et Fred fila s'occuper d'eux. George récupéra le dernier carton et le déposa aux pieds d'Hermione. Il se releva et la sorcière remarqua qu'il était proche d'elle. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et un sourire illumina son visage, elle suivit son regard. Du gui. Comment était-il arrivé là ?

\- Tu sais ce que ça veux dire ? Demanda George en caressant sa main.

\- Je… Oui, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il s'approcha encore d'un pas et instinctivement elle humidifia ses lèvres. Son visage était tellement proche de celui du jumeau, et alors qu'elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir un chaste baiser sur sa bouche, elle sentit les lèvres du rouquin sur sa joue. Une pointe de déception s'empara d'elle. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rouspéter, elle remarqua qu'il était déjà reparti avec des boîtes de jeux vers les étagères.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis ! :D**

**Rendez vous demain pour le final de cette trilogie de texte et rendez vous lundi pour un nouveau fandom, lancez vos prognostiques :p **

**Coeur sur vous !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello mes petits chats ! Comment allez vous ? Moi bof, j'ai un blocage du dos donc j'essaie de me reposer un max mais bon c'est pas toujours évident quand on a plein de trucs à faire xD **

**Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier texte de ma mini fiction ! J'espère que vous allez aimer la fin :) Demain c'est un tout autre fandom qui arrive ! **

**Je suis désolée s'il y a quelques petites fautes, j'ai essayer de relire un maximum :x **

**MOTS IMPOSES : Chien/Centre commercial**

* * *

Hermione était au centre commercial à flâner entre les rayons pour essayer de trouver un petit quelque chose pour fêter l'arriver des jeux moldus, elle était fière des deux jumeaux. Elle trouva un très beau cadre et décida d'y mettre la photo qu'elle avait prise d'eux quelques jours plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle arriva à Pré au Lard, elle remarqua tout de suite la file devant Zonko et il en sortait tout autant du magasin. Quand elle entra, elle vit directement Ginny à l'accueil, qui devait être venu pour aider ses frères.

\- Ginny ! Tu m'a manquer !

\- Oh ! Hermione que fais tu la ? Demanda la rouquine.

\- Harry ta pas raconté ?

\- Dans les grandes lignes mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui, tu ne travail pas ?

\- Si, j'ai demander à finir plus tôt afin de venir soutenir tes frères puis je suis passé acheter un petit cadeaux, répondit Hermione.

Elle remarqua rapidement le sourire en coin sur le visage de Ginny.

\- Tu sais depuis quelques jours ils parlent sans cesse de toi, tu en a passé du temps avec eux. Lança Ginny d'un air suspicieux.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Hermione, les joues rosies. Je me devais de les aider vue mes connaissances sur les moldus. Et j'ai pas passée énormément de temps avec eux, juste le strict minimum.

\- Oui oui et moi je …

\- Madame, pouvez vous me renseigner ? Demanda une cliente.

\- Oui bien sûr, j'arrive. Je te vois après, si tu cherche mes frères, ils sont dans la réserve.

\- D'accord, merci !

Elle se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait les jumeaux, quand elle les vit son cœur loupa un battement, ils avaient les cheveux en bataille qui retombait sur leur yeux. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : de mettre ses mains dans leurs cheveux et de laisser ses émotions prendre le contrôle. Comment pouvait on éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour deux hommes, même s'ils étaient jumeaux.

\- Oh te voilà ! Lança Fred en la soulevant dans ses bras.

\- Oui désolé j'ai pas pu quitter le travail plus tôt mais je vois que vous, vous en êtes bien sortis sans moi ! Rigola t elle. Tenez c'est pour vous.

\- Merci, répondit Georges, mais quand a tu prit cette photo ? C'est super !

\- Ah ah mystère !

\- Tu n'étais pas obliger, tu sais ta simple présence est déjà un sublime cadeau ! Relança Fred.

\- Rhalalala l'un comme l'autre vous êtes de sacrés beaux parleurs, rigola Hermione.

\- Je t'es déjà dit que je n'étais pas un beau parleur, se fâcha Fred

\- Est ce que c'est si incroyable que nous soyons sincère ? Demanda Georges

\- Ce n'est … Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire … Je …

Mais les deux jumeaux étaient déjà reparti, les avaient elle vraiment blesser ? Se pourrait il qu'ils étaient sincère ?

\- Tu en fais une de ces têtes, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hermione sortie de ses pensées et aperçu une blond qui caressait son petit ventre accompagnée de Ron.

\- Lavande ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Comment tu vas ? Oui j'étais dans mes pensées mais ça va. Lança la brune.

\- Oh ça va comme une femme enceinte hahaha, c'est à cause des jumeaux ?

\- Comment est ce …

\- Ron me parle beaucoup le soir et apparemment ses deux frères n'arrêtent pas de parler de toi ! Répondit Lavande.

\- Lavande ! Je t'ai dis ça car tu est ma femme, pas pour que tu fasse ta pipelette ! Gronda Ron.

\- Ah bah c'est la principal concernée et tu vois bien qu'elle est perdue ! Répondit Lavande en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ron et Lavande continuèrent à se chamailler avant de s'embrasser goulûment comme deux chiens surexcités.

\- Y a des chambres pour ça ! Cria une voix.

\- Vous avez pas honte devant des enfants ! Lança une autre voix, féminine cette fois.

Elle remarqua que les deux jumeaux, accompagnés de Ginny, étaient juste derrière elle et son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement.

\- Oooh ça va, ça va on s'en va. De toute façon on doit aller chez le médicomage pour l'échographie.

\- C'est aujourd'hui que vous allez savoir le sexe ? Demanda Ginny

\- Oui j''espère !

\- Tenez nous au courant ! Lança Ginny avant de se retourner vers Fred et Georges. Quand à vous deux, arrêtez d'embêter Hermione avec vos bêtises et avouer lui ce que vous ressentez.

\- Mais de quoi tu ….

\- Oh ça va, je vous connais assez pour voir quand vous êtes raide dingue d'une fille ! Quand à toi, n'ai pas peur de ce que tu ressent et accepte les comme ils sont. Rajouta t elle a Hermione.

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla.

\- Alors comme ça vous … Avez …

\- Oui tu nous plaît … On a essayer de le te dire mais tu n'arrêtais pas de nous insulter de … Beaux parleurs … Pffff ! Grogna Fred.

\- Je ne savais pas …

\- Tu est belle et intelligente, n'importe quel homme serait sous ton charme avec un seul de tes regard. Ajouta Georges. Mais je sais que c'est bizarre vue qu'on est deux mais ce genre de sentiment ne se contrôle pas ….

\- … Et passer du temps avec toi a renforcer ce que chacun de nous deux ressentait pour toi. Tu dois en choisir un de nous deux, ne t'inquiète pas on peut survivre à ton refus mais on peut pas continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était. Continua Fred.

\- Et si j'arrive pas à choisir ? Murmura t elle doucement.

Elle vit le visage surprit des deux frères face à cette question. Elle s'approcha doucement et caressa doucement leurs joues. Elle décida de ne pas essayer d'être la Hermione qui réfléchit trop et qui essaie de comprendre tout mais tout simplement de se laisser aller et écouter son coeur.

\- Je vous aimes tout les deux...

* * *

**TADAAAAAAA ! Alors content de cette fin ? **

**Demain on retrouve un beau ténébreux et une lieutenant :p **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? Perso j'ai le dos bloqué, un peu déprimée et fatiguée :/ **

**Petite précision sur ce texte, il fait partie d'un ensemble de nombreux petit OS sur ce Fandom que je posterais bientôt ( si j'arrive à les finir xD), j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire ! **

**Je tenais aussi à remercier mon adorable Almayen qui a corriger ce texte et m'a laisser des review sur les derniers textes ! Je t'envoie plein d'amour ! **

**MOTS IMPOSES : Chanter/Plume**

**FANDOM : Lucifer/Chloé**

* * *

L'enquête venait enfin d'être bouclée et Lucifer venait de découvrir une autre facette de Chloé, celle d'une femme avec une âme d'enfant. Elle avait toujours été une maman, une policière, une femme de caractère, d'ordre et de droiture. Le lieutenant Du Con avait avoué qu'à leur époque lycéenne, la belle blonde n'avait pas pu aller au bal de son lycée ce qui avait choqué Lucifer, qui savait que le bal était une étape importante dans l'adolescence. Il se devait de lui faire vivre ce bal qu'elle n'avait jamais pu vivre.

Le diable était devant le bar et terminait de mettre la touche finale à son cocktail quand il entendit les talons du lieutenant marteler le sol.

\- Vous vouliez me voir Lucifer ?

Il releva le regard sur elle et découvrit la jolie blonde qui faisait battre son cœur, plus belle que jamais. Elle portait une simple robe et ses cheveux tombaient en boucle sur ses épaules.

\- Oui, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. Et si vous étiez redevenue le lieutenant de d'habitude, dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

\- Le lieutenant de d'habitude ?

\- Oui je préfère notre collaboration quand c'est moi qui m'amuse et qui n'est pas raisonnable et que c'est vous qui faites le travail, avoua t il, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Oh … Oui c'est vrai que je me suis un peu laisser emporter lors de cette soirée.

\- Hum hum pas qu'un peu, rigola t il

\- En tout cas je me suis bien rendu compte d'une chose : tout ce que j'ai pu louper à l'époque du lycée, les commérages entre filles ou les garçons qu'on regarde dans les couloirs, les soirées d'école ça ne reflète pas du tout la personne que je suis finalement… Ça me plaît d'être une adulte responsable.

\- Ah oui ? Donc vous ne désirez plus du tout connaître ces niaiseries qu'on connaît a la puberté ?

\- Non.

\- Dommage, je suppose que vous ne voulez pas de ça ? Dit il en sortant de sa poche une broche de fleurs avec des petites plumes.

Elle le regardait sans comprendre alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle tenant cette broche. Il dégagea ses cheveux de son épaule, avant d'accrocher la broche il demanda du regard son approbation. Elle avait le souffle court et le regarda sans comprendre, mais hocha tout de même la tête. _Que se passait il ?_ se demanda-t-elle mentalement. Lucifer accrocha doucement la broche sur la robe sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Lieutenant venez au bal avec moi, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Elle regarda sa main. Son cœur le pousser de le suivre mais sa raison lui disait de partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais son cœur l'emporta et ce fut tremblante qu'elle lui prit la main. Un doux sourire illumina le visage de Lucifer et Chloé sourit a son tour.

Il l'emmena vers le centre de son club, sortit une télécommande de sa poche et appuya dessus. Une magnifique musique résonna dans la pièce et des confetti tombait du plafond. Elle regardait les lumières décorative illuminés la pièce, émerveiller.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, posa une main sur sa taille. Son regard s'ancra dans celui du lieutenant, qui à son tour posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à que leurs corps se touchent totalement. La musique était douce et on pouvait sentir l'amour qui flottait autour d'eux, ils dansaient doucement. Lucifer se détacha un peu d'elle et se mit à chanter, tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

_« When you close your eyes, tell me what are you dreamin' ? Everything, i wanna know it all._

_I'd spend ten thousand hours and ten thousand more, oh, if that's what it take to learn that sweet heart of yours »_

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pouvait entendre la voix de Lucifer, elle frissonna. Elle était émue de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et même si sa raison essayait de la mettre en garde, c'est le diable après tout, elle n'arrivait pas à entendre autre chose que les douces paroles que Lucifer lui dédiait, ou son cœur qui battait la chamade.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça pour moi, souffla-t-elle. Merci.

\- Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que votre sourire continue d'embellir votre visage.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et admira ses lèvres, qu'il rêvait de goûter depuis des mois. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle envie et pouvait percevoir que le lieutenant devant lui le désirait tout autant. Alors qu'il s'approchait de son rêve, le téléphone de cette dernière sonna. Elle décrocha rapidement avant de dire quelques secondes plus tard :

\- Oui, on arrive.

A ces mots, Lucifer regarda vers le plafond et maudit son père.

* * *

**Laissez moi vos avis ! **

**Rendez vous demain pour un texte en deux parties sur Harry Potter :p Les paris sont ouvert, quel couple je vais faire ?**

**Plein d'amour sur vous ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello mes chats ! Comment allez vous ? C'est le réveillon de nouvel an ! ****Ça**** y est ! **

**Une nouvelle décennie va commencer ! Quels sont vos plus beaux souvenirs de 2019 ? Vos espoirs de 2020 ? **

**Je vous souhaite un très beau réveillon et plein d'amour ! **

**MOTS IMPOSES : Cadeau/Baiser**

**FANDOM : SEVMIONE**

_Précision : Post Poudlard, 10ans plus tard. Hermione et Ginny sont professeurs de Sortilège et Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Severus est toujours en vie_.

* * *

Les vacances de fin d'années avaient sonnées au château de Poudlard. Il était presque vide, seuls quelques élèves et professeurs traînaient encore dans le froid des couloirs. Hermione était encore installée dans sa salle de classe avec de nombreuses copies à corriger, elle ne remarqua pas que son amie arrivait vers elle.

– Toujours la dernière à sortir de classe hein ? S'exclama Ginny.

– Ginny ! Et toi, tu ne devrais pas être avec Harry ? Rigola Hermione.

– Si si, il m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin pour me dire qu'il emmenait Sirius et Marine chez ma mère, elle a accepté de les garder pour le week-end pour qu'on puisse profiter un peu. Et toi alors ? Severus hein ?

– De … Je … Quoi ? Bégaya Hermione.

– Oh ça va, je te connais par cœur ! Tu es ma meilleure amie !

– Mais comment ?

– J'ai découvers ton petit secret lors de la soirée Halloween. Quand tu es arrivée dans la salle, Severus n'a pas pu décrocher son regard de toi. J'ai aussitôt compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous.

– C'est un grand mot quand même … Marmonna Hermione.

Comment ça ?

_**Flash Back**_

Hermione se rappela de la fameuse soirée organisée pour son anniversaire, l'alcool avait coulé à flot pour fêter ses 30ans et à la fin de la soirée, Severus Snape avait raccompagné la jolie brune dans ses quartiers et cette dernière lui avait sauté dessus pour lui voler un baiser. L'alcool aidant, elle avait laissé ses inhibitions s'envoler, Severus avait dû prier Merlin de tout son être pour ne pas craquer et prendre la jolie sorcière à même le sol du couloir. Le lendemain, Severus avait prit ses distances avec Hermione sans réelles explications et la vie avait reprit son cours tranquillement.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

– Je vois. Et tu as essayé de lui parler ?

– Bien sûr mais à chaque fois il part dans l'autre sens. Si je l'ai embrassé ce jour là, certes l'alcool avait joué un rôle mais c'était surtout parce qu'il me plaisait. Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

– Je pourrais comprendre sa réaction si je ne l'avais pas vu te dévorer du regard à cette soirée. Tu dois faire quelque chose !

– Il n'y a plus rien à faire, je sais que je ne lui plaît pas, point final. Maintenant va retrouver ton amoureux et profite de ce week-end, rigola Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue quand elle voulait. Malheureusement elle devait effectivement rejoindre Harry.

– Bon je vais y aller alors mais promet moi d'essayer d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire !

– Promis, allez va faire des folies de ton corps. Cria Hermione alors que Ginny passait la porte en rigolant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle prit ses copies, son sac et s'en alla. Un peu plus loin, le nez plongé dans ses affaires, elle ne remarqua pas Severus qui passa à côté d'elle ni la feuille qu'elle venait de faire tomber. Ce dernier la ramassa et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'appeler pour lui rendre, il lu « Résolutions nouvelle année ». Alors comme ça, Miss je-sais-tout avait fait une liste de bonnes résolutions, pensa-t-il. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses notées mais l'une d'elle attira son attention :

3\. Avouer à S.S ses sentiments.

Serait-ce possible que ces initiales soient les siennes ? Non, impossible. Comment une femme si belle et intelligente pouvait avoir des sentiments pour lui, la chauve-souris des cachots comme l'appelaient ses élèves. Pourtant, une part de lui avait envie d'y croire. Il avait toujours été solitaire et rejeté mais depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait eu une chance de se rattraper et de vivre vraiment comme il le voulait. Hermione et lui s'étaient rapprochés au cours des années et lors de son anniversaire, le miracle avait eu lieu. Severus s'était fait un devoir de la ramener dans sa chambre si elle buvait trop. Elle avait passé la soirée à faire la fête et à s'amuser. Il avait été étonné de la voir si décontractée comparé à son habituel sérieux. L'alcool pouvait faire de sacrés changements sur une personne.

_**Flash Black**_

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa porte elle se s'arrêta se retourna.

– Dis mouaaaa, tu trouves jolie Sevy ?

– Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Sevy, râla t-il. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– Parque tu me plaiiit, rigola t-elle.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et avant qu'il puisse répliquer elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait l'impression de toucher le paradis mais devait y renoncer rapidement. Jamais il ne pourrait profiter d'elle sous l'effet de l'alcool. Le lendemain il voulait aller la voir pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé mais la peur de se faire rejeter l'avait dissuadé et l'avait éloigné d'elle.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

* * *

**Voilà ! Rendez vous demain pour la suite et le dernier texte du calendrier de l'après Noël :p **

**Je vous envoie plein d'amour ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**BONNE ANNÉE 2020 ! Je vous souhaite plein d'amour, de fous rires, de conneries, de fanfictions, plein de nourriture et la santé ! **

**Vous l'avez bien fêté ? Perso je suis rester avec mon chéri, on a jouer au baccalauréat et netflix avant de regarder les feux d'artifices :p **

**Je tenais à remercier mon adorable Choupiie alias Kyra27 qui m'a bien motivé pour ce couple et qui à été incroyable pour la correction ! Je t'aime fort et j'ai hâte de passer une nouvelle année avec toi :p **

**J'espère que cette idée de Calendrier de l'après Noël vous a plu :p N'hésitez pas à donnez vos impressions :D **

**MOT IMPOSE : Neige**

**PHRASE IMPOSEE : Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ?**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione se promenait dans les couloirs, la nuit tombait doucement et la neige commençait à recouvrir le sol dehors. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'un certain Serpentard s'approchait d'elle.

– Bonsoir Hermione.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement.

– Severus ! Je … Tu m'as fais peur !

– Je ne sais pas comment le prendre, rigola t-il.

– Tu sais très bien que ce n'es pas ce que je voulais dire.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

– Il fait frais ce soir ! Lança t-il.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que c'est l'hiver ?

– Severus ! Ne me prends pas pour un Boursouf ! Tu m'ignores depuis des mois et là tu viens me voir comme si de rien n'était !

– Je …

– Non non, laisse moi finir ! Oui je t'ai embrassé ce jour là, je peux comprendre que tu regrette mais tu aurais pu me le dire tout de suite !

– Écoute moi, je ..

– Non je ne veux rien savoir, laisse moi tranquille !

A ces mots, elle commença à partir.

– Tu n'a pas l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose ? Demanda t-il.

– Quoi encore ? Souffla t-elle.

Elle se retourna vers Severus et remarqua qu'il tenait une feuille blanche dans sa main, elle reconnu aussitôt son écriture.

– Mais … Comment ? T'as fouillé dans mes affaires ? Cria t-elle.

– Non, elle est tombée l'autre jour dans le couloir, je l'ai ramassée et …

– Tu l'as lu ? Demanda t elle.

Severus remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Était-ce de la colère ou de la tristesse ?

– Oui.

– Par Merlin … C'est donc pour cela que tu es venu me parler ce matin ! Je comprends mieux ! Tu as pitié de la pauvre fille qui craque pour toi hein !

– Mais n...

– Ne le nies pas ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point tu regrettais ce fameux baiser ? Je suis trop jeune, trop incompétente, trop …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'a prit dans ses bras et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour la faire taire, pour lui montrer qu'il ne regrettait pas du tout leur premier baiser, pour lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire de vive voix. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et intensifia leur baiser. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et il vit qu'elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Il passa sa main sur sa joue.

– Que se passe t-il ma douce sorcière ?

– Je t'en supplie ne fuis pas comme ce soir là.

Son cœur se serra, la voir ainsi alors qu'il rêvait de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

– Je …, essaya Severus.

Il vit Hermione reculer d'un pas et une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle étouffa un sanglot et fit demi tour avant de se mettre à courir. Comment avait elle pu être si bête, avait-il si pitié d'elle ? Elle s'était adossée contre un pilier, essayant de contrôler ses larmes retenues depuis trop longtemps.

– Je t'aime, lança une voix.

Elle se retourna et le vit, essoufflé.

– Tu a cour...

– Je t'aime, je t'aime depuis des mois, si ce n'est des années, tu es belle, intelligente, incroyablement têtue, bon sang, tu es vraiment têtue à tel point que des fois tu me rends fou ! Tu es douée et drôle... Si je t'ai ignoré après ton anniversaire c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu gâches ton avenir avec un homme comme moi, détruit par la vie et qui râle sans cesse.

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et s'approcha d'elle.

– Je ne regrettes rien, j'ai dû supplier Merlin pour me donner la force de ne pas te prendre à même le sol mais tu avais beaucoup trop bu. Je ne voulais pas que notre première fois se passe comme cela.

Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir face à sa déclaration. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et un sourire illumina son visage.

– Alors comme ça tu m'aime ? Demanda t-elle en se collant à lui.

– Je crois que le Polynectar t'a dérangé les neurones plus que prévu.

Hermione lui tapa doucement l'épaule et rigola.

– Moi aussi je t'aime.

– Bon, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais tu n'as plus de troisième résolution pour la nouvelle année à venir.

Et sur ces mots il l'embrassa doucement.

* * *

**Voilà mes petits chats ! **

**Je tenais à vous dire que j'ai d'autres projets en cours d'écriture malheureusement je serais bien occuper tout le mois de janvier et février mais vous inquiétez pas je vais essayer de rester active sur la page FB. **

**Je vous embrasse fort et coeur sur vous ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hellooooo mes chats! Comment allez vous ? Perso fatigué, j'ai eu des soucis de santé qui m'ont conduit à l'hôpital y a quelques jours mais ça va mieux :) **

**Je reviens aujourd'hui vers vous pour vous partager un texte que j'ai écris pour un défi de ma page Bibliothèque de Fictions. J'ai longuement hésité car c'est un texte très personnel mais après en avoir parler avec des amies et ma psychologue, je me suis lancé comme une thérapie par l'écriture. **

**Bon je vais m'arrêter la et vous laisser lire ce texte. N'hésitez pas à commenter !**

**P.S : je remercie l'adorable Almayen pour sa correction 3**

* * *

|| Participation aux défis ||

Auteure : The world of Coraliine

Univers : Original

Défi n°77 : "C'est le réveillon, mais votre personnage est tout seul. Il décide alors de (r')appeler une personne avec qui il n'avait plus parlé depuis 5 ans pour prendre de ses nouvelles."

xxxx

Marlène tournait en rond, de mauvaise humeur, dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Pourquoi fallait-il que le destin lui mette des bâtons dans les roues ? Le plan était sans faille, tout aurait dû être parfait...

Ça avait commencé le 30 décembre, elle avait failli rater son train pour aller voir son père à Mulhouse puis sa sœur l'avait rejointe à l'hôtel, sushi et fou rire avaient rythmés cette soirée. Le lendemain matin, elle avait apprit la meilleure des nouvelles : sa grossesse. A cet instant elle n'avait eu qu'une hâte, rentrer chez elle pour fêter le réveillon et annoncer la grande nouvelle à Virgil, son compagnon, mais les trains étaient en grève et tous les voyages avaient étés annulés. Pendant plus de deux ans, ils avaient essayé de fonder leur famille et maintenant elle était bloquée dans son ancienne ville. Elle aurait aimé être près de son amoureux, il aurait trouvé les mots parfaits pour la rassurer et se réjouir de l'arrivée de la nouvelle année.

Elle regarda l'heure et soupira, il était seulement 23h24. Elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu quelques heures plus tôt avec sa sœur, alors qu'elles parlaient de sa grossesse, sur son avenir et son passé. Et si à l'approche de cette nouvelle année qui arrive, c'était l'occasion de clôturer une partie de son passé ? Il y avait tellement de personnes avec qui elle aurait aimé mettre les choses au clair mais un seul nom s'imposa en premier. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro, qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié malgré les années.

Biiip Biiip ...

– Allô ? demanda une voix.

– Bonjour... Maman. Lança Marlène, fébrile.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes.

– Marlène ?

– Oui c'est moi...

– Que... Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? répondit-elle froidement.

– Je suis... Je voulais parler.

– Ça fait si longtemps, je ne comprends pas ta démarche.

– Plus de cinq ans, oui. J'ai besoin de te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur !

Elle caressa son ventre et se souvenait avoir déjà ressentit la peur de devenir comme sa mère. Une femme manipulatrice, sans cœur qui s'était arrangée pour tout détruire autour d'elle, de ses frères et de sa sœur. Elle avait essayé d'échapper à son contrôle et c'était retrouvée seule face au monde à même pas dix-huit ans.

– Je t'écoute.

Marlène sortit de ses pensées, elle avait tellement de choses à dire mais par où commencer ?

– Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ?

– Fait quoi ?

– Tu m'a abandonnée chez mon père plusieurs fois avant de me jeter dehors ! Pourquoi ?

– Tu m'as désobéi.

– C'est ça ton excuse ? Et quand tu as essayé de me détruire ? De retourner les gens que j'aime contre moi ?

– Tu dis n'importe quoi, toujours à extrapoler ce qu'il c'est passé sans te remettre en question. Tu ne voulais pas suivre mes objectifs !

– J'avais dix-huit ans, je voulais vivre ma propre vie, pas ressembler à Sonya !

– Sonya avait tout pour réussir sa vie, pas toi ! Tu était trop grosse, tu voulais rien faire !

– Donc tout le temps me comparer à ma meilleure amie avant de la retourner contre moi et détruire ce qu'il y avait entre nous c'était pour mon bien ? Tu était censé être la personne qui me protège dans la vie, qui me guide ! Et je me suis retrouvée seule sans repère ...

– Au lieu de te battre, d'essayer de revenir, tu as fait la fête, passé ton temps avec des mecs, tu m'as prouvé que tu n'était qu'une pute à black ! Regarde avec Dauphin, il t'as trompé et quitté puis fait un bébé avec une autre !

Marlène n'y croyait pas, tant de froideur à travers ses mots, elle se retenait de ne pas fondre en larmes. Pendant des années, elle, ses frères et sa sœur, avaient été maltraités que ce soit physiquement et psychologiquement. Marlène avait perdu tellement pendant ces années, avait subit la trahison des personnes qui étaient censées l'aimer plus que tout, avait subit les insultes, les manigances, les menaces et entendre, encore, tant de jugement, d'accusations l'avaient mis à terre à nouveau. Elle n'espérait pas des excuses ou quelque chose de similaire mais voir qu'elle ne ressentait rien, aucun remords, ni regret, malgré toute ces années, Marlène su qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en coupant tout contact avec ce diable, il y a sept ans.

– Comment tu... Tu te rends compte que tu m'a détruite ! J'étais jamais assez bien, assez mince, assez intelligente mais je voulais faire ma vie, ma propre route ! Tu as refais la même chose avec Sandrine et mes frères ! Tu est une manipulatrice, tu as essayé de jouer les victimes, tu as même porter plainte contre nous ! J'ai dû voir une psy pendant des années, je suis encore entrain de réparer les cicatrices que tu m'a fait et...

– Tu comprends rien, coupa sa mère.

– LAISSE MOI FINIR ! C'est fini, pendant des années j'ai eu peur de toi, peur de ce que tu pouvais faire ! Tes menaces et ton emprise sur moi c'est fini. J'ai une nouvelle vie, avec un homme qui m'aime vraiment, je vais fonder ma famille. Sandrine et moi on est plus soudées que jamais ! Tu es morte à mes yeux...

– Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de ce que tu penses, tu est morte pour moi depuis le jours où tu est partie. Tu regrettera tôt ou tard ce que ...

– Je m'en fou totalement de tes menaces à peine déguisées ! Tu va mourir seule en sachant que ceux que tu as essayé de détruire sont heureux sans toi. Adieu.

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha avant de s'effondrer, épuisée sur le lit. Son téléphona sonna et Marlène approcha sa main tremblante et le retourna. Virgil. Elle souffla de soulagement puis décrocha.

– Allô ?

– Bonjour ma princesse, comment vas tu ?

Elle sourit en voyant le visage de l'homme de sa vie via le facetime. Elle savait que maintenant sa vie allait être plus sereine, remplie d'amour sans l'ombre de sa génitrice derrière elle.

– Mon amour, si tu savais à qu'elle point je suis heureuse de t'entendre ! Tu dors pas ?

– Non il est presque minuit et je voulais être avec toi malgré la distance pour commencer cette nouvelle année. Tu as pleuré ?

– Non, enfin oui c'est compliqué. J'étais au téléphone avec ma mère ...

– Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Virgil en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ça va ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai appelé moi, j'en avais besoin pour tourner la page sur ce moment de

ma vie. Je me sens épuisée et libérée.

– Je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi mon chaton ! Waouh j'ai pas de mots, je suis tellement fier de

toi ! Je t'aime tellement.

– Je t'aime tellement, je suis si triste de ne pas être à tes côtés ce soir ! Et... Oh il est minuit ça y est ... BONNE ANNEE mon roi, encore une année à tes côtés et je peux t'assurer qu'elle sera magnifique !

– Bonne année ma puce ! J'ai hâte de te retrouver demain ! Et bien sûr qu'elle sera magnifique avec toi ! Je vais te laisser te coucher sinon tu va te décrocher la mâchoire à force de bailler, rigola-t-il.

Ils rigolèrent encore quelques minutes avant de raccrocher, Marlène s'allongea dans son lit en réalisant que pour une fois, elle savait que rien ne pourrait assombrir son avenir et un grand sourire illumina son visage avant de s'envoler au pays des rêves.

* * *

**Voila, j'attend vos avis !**

**Et je vous envoie plein d'amour et j'ai hâte de vous poster d'autre textes ! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello mes chats ! Oui je sais ça fait très longtemps, disons que l'année a été très éprouvante... J'ai perdu mon papa début février, je suis tomber malade, me suis foulée la cheville ( j'ai cru c'était cassé tellement j'arrivai pas bouger le pied xD ) puis le covid ... J'espère en tout cas que vous allez bien !**

**Petite info : j'ai décidé de fermer ma page Facebook car j'ai essayé de la faire vivre mais quand personne ne participe ça donne pas envie... Alors avant hier j'ai annoncée la fermeture lors de mon anniversaire :'). Peut être qu'un jours j'en referai une ...**

**Enfin breeeef, je vais pas vous embêter trop longtemps, j'ai participé a un défi collectif sur la page de Bibliothèque de Fanfictions et voilà le texte. Bonne lecture 3**

* * *

|| Défi collectif – édition août 2020 ||

Univers : Superstore

J'ai reçu le défi de Demetra83. Elle devait placer les mots banane, confiture, coloration, enfant, tasse. Le personnage devait se réveiller et ignorer où il est ni comment il est arrivé là.

– – –

Le trou noir. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Et que c'était il passé ?

Jonah essayait en vain de se rappeler quand tout avait dérapé mais la douleur vacillante de son crâne l'en empêchait. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui et aperçu Dina déguisée en banane à côté de ce qui lui semblait être Glenn.

\- Jonah ?

\- Amy ? Où es tu ?

\- Ici, cria cette dernière.

Il se retourna et vit Amy dans une bulle gonflable géante dans une petite piscine remplie de substances qui ressemblaient à de la confiture, il pouffa face à l'absurdité de la scène.

\- Arrête de rigoler et viens m'aider, râla t elle.

Après avoir galéré pendant plus de vingt minutes à la sortir de là, Jonah s'avança accompagné d'Amy vers Dina et Glenn.

\- Est ce que tu te rappelles de ce qu'il c'est passé ? Comment on est arrivé là ? Demanda la brune.

\- Bonne Question … Je me souviens qu'on s'est retrouvés enfermés puis le bordel à commencé quand Garett a dit à Glenn de se lâcher et qu'il a ramené l'alcool ...

\- Beaucoup d'alcool vue le trou noir, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Oui effectivement. Je me rappelle de la musique, des courses à obstacles, qu'on c'était tous déguisés puis plus rien … CHEYENNE !

\- Cheyenne ?

Jonah chercha partout du regard où pouvait se trouver la jeune femme enceinte.

\- Oui, elle est enceinte, elle a pas bu donc elle doit se souvenir ce qu'il c'est passé et comment on est arrivés là.

Amy se dirigea vers Glenn et Dina avant de revenir vers Jonah et partirent à la recherche de la future maman. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, Dina leur fit remarquer qu'ils s'étaient réveillés dans l'ancienne remise de Cloud9.

\- L'ancienne remise ? Demanda Amy.

\- Oui c'était la qu'on stockait les articles retournés, suivez moi je vais vous guider pour retourner à l'accueil.

Après dix bonnes minutes à déambuler dans les couloirs secrets, Glenn se tourna vers Dina et lui demanda pourquoi elle était habillée en banane.

\- Bonne question, je crois que c'est le costume que Mateo m'a donné après la conversation que j'ai eu avec Jonah … Enfin c'est le dernier souvenir que j'ai.

Amy regarda Jonah, elle se rappelait avoir entendu Garett et Jonah parler des sentiments de Dina à l'encontre du jeune homme. Elle eu un pincement au cœur en imaginant que les sentiment de Jonah soient réciproques puis se reprit, elle était mariée alors pourquoi était-elle jalouse d'un possible rapprochement entre ses deux collègues ?

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Tu me regarde bizarrement Amy.

\- Oh non non rien, j'ai essayé de me souvenir mais rien.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte de service qui conduisait à l'accueil du magasin et ils entendirent la voix de Cheyenne qui hurlait. Ils s'empressèrent de courir vers les cris et remarquèrent cette dernière couchée sur le sol, Marcus et Garett à ses côtés qui était au téléphone tout en lui disant de respirer.

\- Que ce passe t il ? Hurla Glenn.

\- Elle a des contractions, l'ambulance est en chemin.

\- MON BEBE ARRIVEEEEE, hurla Cheyenne.

\- Oh mon dieu c'est la première fois qu'un enfant est mis au monde dans le magasin, s'excita Glenn.

\- L'ambulance arrive, calma Dina.

\- Qu'est il arrivé à tes cheveux Marcus ? Demanda soudainement Amy.

Ils avaient tous été absorbés par les cris de Cheyenne et n'avaient pas remarqués la couleur rose sur les cheveux de Marcus.

\- Apparemment la nuit a été longue et mouvementée, je me suis réveillé avec les cheveux rempli d'une substance étrange puis j'ai vue cette boîte de coloration dans les wc.

Jonah et Garett pouffaient face au récit et à la tête de Marcus.

\- Donc c'était vous, hurla Marcus avant de se lever et se diriger vers les deux farceurs.

\- STOOOOOP ! Cria Cheyenne, JE VAIS ACCOUCHER ET JE SOUFFRE ALORS STOP !

\- Elle a raison, vous réglerez ça plus tard. Ordonna Dina.

Jonah, Garett et Marcus se calmèrent et au même moment, toute l'équipe vit les ambulanciers débarquer pour embarquer Cheyenne. Deux heures plus tard alors que l'équipe nettoyait le magasin, la futur maman débarquait au magazin.

\- Faux espoir c'était juste des contractions de bra truc chouette, balança cette dernière.

\- Cheyenne maintenant que tout va bien, j'ai besoin que tu te concentres et que tu nous raconte sce qu'il c'est passé hier soir.

\- Sacré nuit ! Faudra qu'on remette ça !

\- Cheyenne, s'il te plaît !

\- Ça va, ça va, après une des nombreuses courses d'obstacles, Mateo et Dina ont décidé de lancer un défilé de mode version déguisements, c'était tellement drôle !

\- Et ensuite ? Demanda Amy, impatiente.

\- Amy tu as défié Garett de faire une guerre de boule géante gonflable et tu a vider une vingtaine de pots de confiture dans une piscine avant de te lancer avec la boule géante avant de hurler à quel point Jonah était mignon et que ses lèvres donnaient envie manger dessus.

\- Oh …

Amy baissa les yeux, rouge de honte, alors que Garett chariait cette dernière et Jonah pendant que Dina grognait.

\- Puis Glenn c'est mit en tête de chercher le trésor caché dans les couloirs secrets à cause d'un vieux parchemin qui se trouvait dans la réserve. Mais vous vous êtes perdus et Marcus est venu vous cherchez puis vous avez fait une bataille de mousse et Marcus tu est partie avec une tasse géante et une des colorations défectueuses.

\- Et ensuite ? Demanda Mateo.

Amy c'est endormie dans sa bulle alors que Dina et Garett flirtaient ensemble et j'ai …

\- Flirter ? Avec elle ? Jamais de la vie ! Rigola Garett.

\- Exactement jamais je pourrais faire ça, lança Dina en regardant Jonah

Cheyenne leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Marcus s'esclaffait.

\- Bref j'ai commencé à avoir faim, ce bébé est un ogre alors j'ai suivi Mateo qui voulait faire un barbecue puis je me suis endormie sur un des canapés. Quand j'ai commencé à avoir des contractions, j'ai hurlé quand Garett et Marcus ont débarquer des wc puis vous êtes arrivés.

\- C'est tout ? Rajouta Jonah. Je propose que plus jamais on reparle de cette soirée.

\- Je valide ! Rajouta les autres en choeur.

\- Rentrez chez vous, reposez vous afin d'être en forme pour demain. Termina Glenn avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

Jonah salua tout le monde avant de se diriger vers le parking.

\- Jonah ? Je peux te parler ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit il en se retournant vers Amy.

\- Je … Tu sais au sujet de ce que j'ai apparemment hurlé cette nuit …. Je le pense pas … Enfin j'étais bourrée donc je dis des bêtises hein …

\- Pas la peine de te justifier, je sais que tu m'aimes pas et tu est mariée donc t'inquiète pas.

\- Je suis en instance de divorce … Je sais pas pourquoi je te dis ca, souffla Amy en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

\- Je suis désolé … Enfin pas vraiment …

Amy releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu me plaît Amy, j'ai essayé de ne rien ressentir mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Amy se rapprocha encore et Jonah posa sa main sur la joue de cette dernière.

\- A demain les amis ! Lança Mateo en passant à côté d'eux.

Amy sursauta et s'éloigna de Jonah avant de murmurer un désolé puis de s'enfuir laissant le ténébreux sans raison.

* * *

**J'espére que le texte vous a plu :D **

**Je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus et j'espère revenir très vite :D**


End file.
